Just his Day
by Noir Vigilente
Summary: Damien thought he had a wonderful career ahead of him. But what happens if someone destroys it.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Started

_**Hey there, this is my first fan-fic on the net. The first chapter took me 3 hours to write. This might be a little bit detailed; I hope you wouldn't mind about that. Note: I do not own the SWAT Kats, which Hanna-Barbara, or the main characters Chance Furlong (T-Bone), Jake Clawson (Razor in this story) that also own by the company. There are a few OC in this story that are mine, which are Professor Whitclaw and Tessa. Anyways have fun reading this first chapter, and constructive criticism is allowed so I can at least improve on my writing. **_

**Chapter 1: Morning Routines**

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**MegaKat City Salvage Yard**_

_**5: 55 AM**_

A big burly tom was sleeping peacefully on his bed. The tom was smiling as he was thinking of dirty thoughts and dreams of a she-kat with blond hair and green eyes. Those thoughts and dreams were then disrupted and disappeared as he hears his alarm going off on his bedside table.

His smile changed to a scowl as he looked at it with one eye and stares at it with the same look he gives to his enemies. The burly tom raised his left fist in the air, and came down on the clock hard, and it was smashed into little pieces, thus stopping the ringing noise.

The burly tom tried to get a few more minutes of sleep, but the alarm woke him up completely and he cannot get back to sleep easily, so he got up yawned and stretched his big burly arms in the air, showing his yellow fur with brown strips around it.

He then left the bed and went to the bathroom. He decided to have nice hot shower first, so he stripped his pajamas off and put them in the laundry basket, and went into the shower stall and closing the curtain behind him.

After 15 minutes in the shower the tom got out of the stall feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. After he brushed his teeth, he went back to his room and picked white socks and a white long sleeved T-shirt from his drawer. He then went to his closet to get a pair of blue jeans and a blue short-sleeved jacket bearing a nametag, which said Chance Furlong.

After Chance was fully dressed, he left his room and went to Jakes room. The door was closed at his room so Chance knocked on the door and saying, "Hey, Jake rise and shine little buddy, it's a big busy day, I don't want to be repair shop doing all the work."

With that Chance left and went downstairs to get some breakfast, not knowing that Jake was still sleeping and also completely ignored the walk up call from Chance, as he grunted and continuing his sleep…

_**Meanwhile in The Karin Kat Apartment Building**_

_**6:00 AM**_

A tomkat was sleeping peacefully on a bed when suddenly an alarm clock went off next beside small dresser of his. He put a pillow over his head so he can block out that nerve raking noise and also get a few more minutes of shut-eye. When he considered defeat, he hit the alarm clock which grew silent once more. Then the tom sits up his bed and stretched his arms out revealing his brown fur with black strips and scratched his back afterwards.

He then moved off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He stopped a few feet from bathroom to look through his apartment window of a beautiful view of the sunset at Megakat City. He then continued to the bathroom. After a great shower to fully wake him up, he grabbed towel from the rack and wrapped it around his private parts. He got off the shower and brushed his teeth.

He got out from the bathroom with a towel still wrapped around him and went to the kitchen and turn on the coffee machine. While the machine was brewing the coffee he went to the living room and turned on the T.V.

The channel showed Ann Gorra from Kat's Eye News. _"…At 9:00 pm a press conference will be held in Megakat City Hall. It will be a project from the Enforcer Research Center of a new type of engine that will be beneficial technology for both MASA and _Puma-Dyne_ facilities. We will be their with live coverage showing of the new engine with the Enforcer Scientist and Engineer Professor Whitclaw (Showing the picture of a brown and black tabby) who is the youngest researcher in the facility, and creator of the engine. In other news…" _

The brown tom smiled as heard it. Today was his big day on revealing his greatest project to all the famous kats and scientist's that are now eager to seeing the engine he created. With a spring in his step he went to his closet and grabbed his red polka dot boxers, a light blue collared shirt, an aqua blue and green tie, and his jeans he usually wore.

When his finished clothing himself he went back to the kitchen and pour himself a mug of black coffee and added crème and sugar to it. After he watched some T.V. and finished drinking his entire mug of coffee he looked at time on his living room clock and said 6:45.

"Better get moving," speaking to himself as he put away his mug on the kitchen counter and grabbed his keys and sun glasses on his dresser. He also grabbed his battered suitcase on the kitchen table and his dark brown leather jacket from his coat rack. He closed the door behind him and headed downstairs. His apartment was on the 19th floor of the 20-story building. He didn't mind this a bit, at least he get some exercise.

He went to the front desk and said, "Morning Mr. Klayton!!"

"Morning to you as well," said the middle age black tom as he turned around and greeted Mr. Whitclaw with a wave. "You look surprisingly happy too, I saw the morning news and heard your name in it."

"Thanks for the comment," Mr. Whitclaw with a joyful voice.

"I am very excited today," said Mr. Whitclaw continuing to talk with a huge smile on his face, "All my time to making this will be worth it."

"Don't smile too much or else your face would freeze like that," said Klayton with a grin on his face.

"I'll try to," said Whitclaw trying to ease his happiness, but can't.

Mr. Klayton turned around and grabbed a few letters and said, "I have a few letters from your parents and a letter from the Scientist Committee."

"Really?" said Whitclaw. He took these letters and said, "I'll read them after work, since I will be very busy on finishing a few modifications on my project and the conference speech I need to prepare for this evening."

"You will be very tight then, always the busy kat," said Mr. Klayton with a chuckle. "Oh, also I got a call from the Dry Cleaners that your suit is ready as well."

"I'll pick it up once I get there," said Whitclaw.

He looked at the time at his watch and said, "Its 7 o'clock. Gotta go or else I will be late."

"You better get going then," said Mr. Klayton.

"Well you have a good day and also see me in television at the evening news," Mr. Whitclaw said.

"Good Luck with the conference then," Mr. Klayton said with a smile as well.

With a wave Mr. Whitclaw turned and headed to the front doors of the lobby.

When he was about to push the front doors he heard the encouraging shout from Mr. Klayton saying, "Go get them tiger."

Whitclaw turned around and said, "Will do, and see ya later," as he pushed the door.

He went to the parking lot to his vehicle, which was a white Ford Econoline E150, but with a few modifications on it, it looks like it had merged with a Humvee vehicle. He uses not only for transportation but also holding some inventions and equipment in it since he practically had no room from his lab.

He started the vehicle and went to the main road since his apartment building is close to the road that leads to downtown.

Mr. Whitclaw went to pick up his suit at the Dry Cleaners first.

"Here you go, here's your suit," said the manager giving him his black suit wrapped in plastic. "Oh, I saw you in television, congratulations Mr. Whitclaw."

"Thanks, and see ya," Whitclaw said and waved the manager good-bye and left.

He drove the rest of the way to Enforcer Research Center. When he got there he there he went to the security checkpoint. He gave his employee ID and number to toll booth tomcat, and was allowed access as usual. He then went to the private under ground parking lot, in which he has to swipe his employee key card and has a retina scan on him to let him go in.

He parked his vehicle and got out of his vehicle with a suitcase in his hand. He went to the elevators and pressed the first floor since this elevator only goes to 1st floor and basement.

He got out of the elevator and greeted the she-kat receptionist the usual saying, "Good morning Tessa, and how are you doing?"

"Hey there Professor Whitclaw, you got here at exactly at 8:00 as always, and good morning to you too," she said with a smile on her face.

She was a bit younger than him with black hair and green eyes. Both of them get along each other well, and started being friends for quite sometime. "I'm busy as usual, and I got a call from the Deputy Mayor Briggs saying she wants to meet with you in your office at ten, along with the Mayor Manx himself."

"Whoa, so the Mayors of Megakat City are interested in my project as well, man I would feel a little bit nervous meeting them," said Professor Whitclaw.

"Don't be, they will be just talking about the new engine of yours and talking about the conference that will be held," Tessa said in reassured voice.

"Well I better start writing a speech for my conference then," said Professor Whitclaw, "And thank you for comforting me, I am mostly shy around the "Big Kats."

"Don't be, and don't be such a scardy kat as well," said Tessa.

"I'll try too," said Professor Whitclaw, "Anyway I must go to my office and start writing that speech then. Have good-day Tessa," and went to the elevators.

"You too, and good luck," said Tessa.

With that Professor Whitclaw smiled back at her and went into the vacated elevator. When he was at his lab he thought, _"Probably I'll look at the engine first for a few modifications it will need, then I will start writing my speech after that."_

With that he taken of his jacket and put on his lab coat, and set aside his briefcase and keys on the desk filled piles of paper. He headed towards the project lying on his metal workbench. Then when he started to work he thought, _"Nothing will ruin my perfect day…"_

_**Same time in Dark Kats lair...**_

Dark Kat was sitting on his throne, and has just finished watching Kat's Eye News report from a floating monitor screen in his chamber room.

Then Dark Kat think to himself, _"This new engine would be beneficial to me, if I can steal it I can make use of this engine on my ship, then my ship would be a lot more powerful and faster than the SWAT Kats puny jet."_ With that thought he smiled.

Then Dark Kat barked in a commanding voice, "My Creeplings, my ninja's." With that a group of creeplings ran and squabbled into the chamber towards him, and black ninja's jumped out from nowhere in front of him and bowed to their master.

"Have the Doomsday Express ready for departure, well will pay little visit to Enforcer Research Center," said Dark Kat.

With those orders the creeplings left the chamber and heading towards the hanger bay, and the ninja's bowed lower and stand up and followed the creeplings as well.

"We will soon meet each other Professor Whitclaw," said Dark Kat. He then got up from his throne and left the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2: To the ERC

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**At the same time at the Main Road towards Enforcer Research Center**_

_**9:45 AM**_

"Callay, let make this quick, I don't want to miss my golf tournament at eleven thirtay," in a very kitten like of worried tone as the limo was driving towards Enforcer Research Center.

Callie was sitting next beside him and saying, "Don't worry we'll get there as soon as possible after we have that appointment with Professor Whitclaw," in a reassured voice.

"Thank-you for that comforting thought Calley," said Manx now relief.

"_And for once in your goddamn forsaken kat life try not think about golf,"_ thought Callie had irritably. Ever since he was voted Mayor of Megakat City he was always going to golf tournaments or even just to play golf on his own. This is what he always does, and gives most of the work to Callie, which she most dearly hated.

Callie shoved that thought else where in her mind when the limo had reached the main gates to the Enforcer Research Center.

When the two guards confirmed the identities of the occupants of the limo they opened the gates and let the limo pass. The limo parked next beside the main entrance of the facility. The limo driver hopped out of the limo and opened the door for Callie and Manx.

"Thank-you," said Callie in a sweet voice, and walked towards the main entrance.

"Callay, wait up," said Manx as he jump out of the car and ran towards Callie, and giving no regards to the driver.

The driver went back into the limo, and driven it to private parking space where a tree and several bushes were infront of the vehicle. Since the limousine was sound proof, no one could be hear a metallic voice saying, "Hey, Molly are there."

"Of course, I'm here stupid," Molly said in an irritable voice when she shows herself from behind the seats, "At least you were comfortable sitting, while I had cramped in the trunk." (The Back seats of the limousine can open to the trunk if your just wondering. ) Molly walked to the front of the limousine and sat next to the driver. Since the windows were tinted no one could them.

"And for once Mac your driving doesn't suck," said Molly.

"Thanks for the compliment," said Mac, "So what's the plan," with the questionable look on his face. Molly was always the smartest in the couple and had better plans than Mac had.

"Okay, first we will get out of the limousine and capture a couple enforcers and kill them and where there clothes as disguises, then infiltrate the facility and go to Professor Whitclaw's Labs and steal that engine of his, and we might be also take Mayor Manx, and Deputy Mayor Briggs for a little insurance, if you know what mean," Molly said in a sneering voice.

Mac got a questionable look on his face and said, "Uh, can you tell me what do we need the engine for and can you repeat those plans again."

Molly slapped her hand on her face and groaned, saying this the umpteenth time to Mac, "Because we need to use that engine for running the Metallikat Express so we can have extra power for our weapons, you doofus," in a very highly angry and irritated.

"Oh, I see what you mean," said Mac in an acknowledging voice.

"As for the plans, uugghhh, just follow me," said Molly as she put on her fake fur skin so she can disguise herself as a normal she-kat. She then jumped out of the limousine and hid in the bushes. Mac jumped out of the limo as well and hid in the bushes next beside Molly.

Both of them looked at the sidewalk to see any guards…

An enforcer soldier yawned at his station, it had been since 6:00 am since he patrolled the area, he was bit and tired, and he could never get use to waking up in the morning.

"What is it son," said an old and friendly voice behind him.

The guard turned around and saw a wide sized officer in front him. Even though the guard was taller than him he saluted and said, "Sir."

"At ease," said the Officer as he saluted back to him. "You look a little bit tired there, are you okay?"

"Sir, I'm doing fine, sir," the soldier said back to him.

"I don't think you are, you have been bit unfocused on your patrols," the Officer said with a hint of irritation in his voice because of dislike soldiers disagreeing with him.

"Sorry Sir, I'm just doing my job, sir" said the officer in a worried voice.

Then the officer smiled back at him and said, "How about I take you to the cafeteria and treat you to coffee and donuts, I'll have another enforcer to take up your position as so you can have a break."

The guard smiled back and said, "Thank you, Sir, I will be grateful with that Sir," and saluted back to the officer which he did in return.

Both of them decided to walk to the main entrance of the facility since it would be closer to one of the cafeterias in the building.

When they were walking, the guard heard a rustling noise. The guard armed his rifle and pointed everywhere. "What, was that?" said the guard.

"Probably just your imagination," said the officer knowing how alert these rookie guards are. Then he heard also rustling noise as well, now he was on full alert as the guard. He then armed himself his hand-held gun, and set the charger at full blast.

"It came from over there," the guard said when he heard the rustling noise again, and pointed at the row of bushes that were in front of a limousine. The officer and guard came closer to the bushes with their armaments pointing at them as criminals.

With that both of them waited a few minutes and heard only silence.

Both of them lowered their weapons and signed.

Then the officer turned his head and said, "See, what I told ya, it's just your imagination."

"Nah, it's your reality playing tricks on ya," said a tom-kat's voice with a metallic tone to it.

Both of the guard and the officer were shocked when they heard the voice. Then in a split second two pairs of arms came out and grabbed them by the collars and threw them into the bush, where both Mac and Molly Mange started punching the day lights out of them.

Both the guard and the officer were unconscious. "You know we could just have killed them," said Mac as removed the officer's uniform.

"Nah, we could have bad reputation of ourselves," said Molly while removing the guards suit.

Without having to hear Mac's stupid questions Molly continued saying, "Remember last time we just shoved them away, and only wanted to killed the Deputy Mayor?"

"Yeah, it lowered our reputation pretty well with the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats," said Mac as he was putting the buttons together on his officer suit.

"Well I don't want sink any further, and besides all I wanted kill are Commander Feral, Deputy Mayor Briggs, and those darn SWAT Kats, and besides…" as she finished tying up her leathered boots she then point at the two unconscious bodies of the officer wearing only underwear, and the guard wearing a white muscle shirt with his grey boxers bearing the Megakat Enforcer symbol, who are both lying on the ground.

"…these are not worth to kill anyway," she said to finish her sentence.

"Got a point there Molly, boy your smart," said Mac as he put on his officers hat.

"Thanks for the comment, now were both even since I cannot stand of having to complimenting you on your driving more than hating the SWAT Kats," as she put on the enforcers helmet.

"Your welcome," said Mac as both got out from their hiding places, and revealing themselves as an ordinary officer and guard.

"Got your voice changer on?" said Molly.

"Yeah, yeah I got it on," said Mac as he dialed his voice of the officer. "Good thing we'd steal these from the Professor, I never knew they would come in handy," now saying as the voice of the officer.

"Yea, and to think the Professor will be smart enough to secure his toys from us, and they were just lying around, this proves of how stupid he is," said Molly.

"Why can't you change your voice?" Mac said in a questionable voice, knowing that she hadn't changed her voice at all.

Molly spoke back at him and said, "I don't want the front desk to be suspicious of my voice, and besides my voice matches well with my physique.

"Some how your physique matches with your rage," said Mac with the sneer.

"When we are finished with this mission, I'm going personally turn you into a blender," said Molly with rage under her breath, as both of them went into the facility.

_**10:00 AM**_

_**Meanwhile at the MegaKat City Salvage Yard…**_

Chance was wiping his forehead with a greasy arm that was dripping with sweat. He had finish fixing the fifth vehicle today, and was starting to get tired from it.

He then decided to go to the kitchen and grab a can of milk from a six-pack in the fridge. As he gulped down the milk can he looked at the clock in the living room.

"_Its nearly 10, what in the damn hellkats is Jake not waking up,"_ Chance thought. As he finished emptying the milk can, he crushed it and threw it to the recycle bin.

Chance wiped his greased paws on a clean rag, and headed upstairs to Jake's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Professor Whitclaw

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**In the Office of Mr. Whitclaw**_

_**10:05 AM**_

Tessa had already called Professor Whitclaw when she noticed the Mayor and Deputy Mayor coming into the main entrance way.

"It's an honor to meet you, and my you look stunning this morning," said Tessa, as she shook both hands of the Mayors and Deputy Mayor.

"Thanks, it is an honor to be here, and you look good today as well, and Manx appreciates being here as well," Callie said as she glared back at Manx.

"Oh, it's good to be here Tessa," said Manx with a hint of worried, "Can you get Mr. Whitclaw here a little bit faster, I don't want to wait too long," since he didn't want miss his tournament in his mind he thought.

"I already called Professor Whitcalw, and he will be down here in a few minutes," said Tessa as she pointed at the couches, "You can sit over there and wait for him."

Both Mayor Manx, and Deputy Mayor Briggs were both sitting on the couch that was situated across the front desk.

Callie then decided to read a _Popular Science_ magazine from the magazine rack and focusing on it with the calm expression on here face, trying to ignore Manx who was still whining about his golf tournament.

A few minutes later, one of the elevator doors opened with a ding, and showing Mr. Whitclaw still wearing his same lab coat but with a few gray grease stains on it.

He then walked towards to Miss. Briggs and Mayor Manx who stand up when they see him, and raised their hands.

Whitclaw shook both hands and said, "Its an honor to meet you Mayor Manx, and you Deputy Mayor Briggs," with a smile in his face.

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Professor Whitclaw," said Miss. Briggs, but then was looking curiously at the grey oiled spots on his lab coat, "Say you must been busy this morning."

"Oh yes I was a bit busy on putting in a few modifications of my engine," said Mr. Whitclaw.

"Oh, we want to see it as well, and we are quite curious of this engine of yours," said Callie.

"Oh, we are quite interested in your new engine of yours," said Manx in a bored tone, which received a scowl from the Deputy Mayor.

Mr. Whitclaw intervene and said, "If this engine is proven successful, then it will make your jets faster so you will be on time international meetings, as well as having your limousine able to take you to golf tournaments faster."

Mayor Manx have his eyes opened wide as saucers with his eye brows touch his forehead and saying, "Really?"

"Really;" said Mr. Whitclaw with a grin.

"Well get to it then, I want to see this engine of yours," said Manx with voice eager as a kitten going to a candy store.

"Then you can follow me to my lab and show you my developed engine I've been creating," said Whitclaw as he showed them to the elevators.

Manx ran delightfully to the elevator doors, while Callie just stands there with both her eyes and mouth opened for a few seconds and then she spoke out loud, "How… did…you … but … how do you do that? I even tried to threaten him - ! And yet you just – ! But how… how… did you do it? **HOW**?"

Whitclaw smiled back and said, "Let's just say I know how to "persuade" others from the marketing experience of getting the funds and money from wealthy business kats and scientist to helping me by giving me the tools and equipment I need for this project."

"Wow, I did not know you were in business," said Callie in a surprised voice.

"I learned these things from economics and psychology courses I joined when I was at collage, since my Dad wanted me to become a business kat, like he did." said Whitclaw.

"So why did you not become a business kat," said Callie as she walked to towards the elevator with the eager Manx wait for it.

Whitclaws eyes drooped a little and his smile fading a little and said, "Well I did not want to become a Business Kat because first off I did not want to be a tom kat that looks through charts and stock market tables and busy myself with money on the table, secondly I was smart in my favorite fields which is physics, chemistry and engineering, thirdly I have many ideas and inventions I have been drawing out since I started interested in these fields, and fourthly all I wanted to create something great that will be beneficial for kat kind and our future as well."

"Wow, those are great reasons to become a scientist," said Callie who is bit surprised of Mr. Whitclaws reasons. She then said, "How did your father react to this."

Mr. Whitclaw's ears drooped lower and said, "My Father argued with me after I graduated with a PhD from both of my economics and psychology courses. I just explained to him of what I wanted to do with my life, and he just exploded when…" He was shaking his head and continued speaking, "You think that parents should encourage you on when you choose the path you wanted to do, but not my Dad, he wanted me to follow his footsteps of being a business kat and become a heir to his company, and told there was no future of becoming a scientist. With that I just simply cracked and cried, after that I just packed up my bags and left."

"How old were you when you left," said Callie.

"I left the house at 17 at that time," said Whitclaw.

"Whoa, you are meaning to tell me you got PhD's at age 17," with a showing of shock in her face and voice.

"Yeah, I was pretty smart in all of my schools, I finished Grade 12 at age 15 and took me 2 years to get both PhD's, during that time I started too get interested in those fields I told you before," said Whitclaw.

The conversation was stopped by the eager voice of Manx saying, "The elevator here, come on Callay and Mr. Whitman, I want to see that engine that of yours as soon as possible."

The trio went into the elevator, and doors shut behind them when they were in, Whitclaw then pressed the "8" button.

"So how old are right now?" said Miss. Briggs.

"I'm 22 years old," said Mr. Whitclaw, "I basically lived on my own for the last five years," he said as the elevator has gone up…

_**Meanwhile at the Front Lobby…**_

Tessa was working on some papers and checking files on her computer monitor screen when she heard a creaking noise of the main door. She looked up saw an officer and a guard walking into to main foyer.

"Hello there, do you need anything," said Tessa in her usual voice.

"Uh, were just wondering where the cafeteria is," said the Officer.

"Oh, just head to those elevators, and go to second floor, then go straight to the main hallway on your left then head straight to the third door to your right where you see a small stairs to the main recreation area, walk straight across it, and go to the door on your left that is next beside the candy machine, and that's where the cafeteria is," Tessa said with a smile and said, "I thought you already know where the cafeteria is."

"Uhhh," said Mac having a difficult time trying to make out and processing the information the she-kat trying to tell him. At the same time Molly used her encryption codes and hacked into the buildings schematics and located Mr. Whitman's laboratory which was on the 8th floor at the end of the hallway. She did all of this is in 2 seconds.

Then the she-kat guard intervened and said, "Well the officer forgot about it, so he just asking so he would at least remember where it is."

"Fair enough," said Tessa.

Both the Officer and Guard passed by her, and went to the elevators.

"So did you know where his laboratory it," the Officer whispered to the Guard.

"I know where it is, if I told you where it is you be confused as you were back there, so just follow me," said the Guard.

"I'm not that stupid," the Officer grumbled under his breath when they waited for the elevator.

"Have a good break you guys," Tessa said as she saw them going into one of the elevators. She did not know that she was speaking to Mac and Molly Mange who are the most notorious criminals… The Metallikats.

_**On board of the Doomsday Express Ship…**_

"Sir, were already in the air with the ships camouflage shields active. We will be heading towards Enforcer Research Center in T-minus 15-minutes," said one of the ninjas piloting the ship.

"Excellent," said Dark Kat as he was sitting on the commanding chair and overlooking of his minions doing the piloting and navigating.

Dark Kat started tapping his fingers on the arm rest of his chair and said to himself, _"Soon, very soon…"_


	4. Chapter 4: History and Breaking In

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**8**__**th**__** floor of Enforcer research center where Mr. Whitclaw's Office and laboratory is.**_

_**10:12 AM**_

_**14 minutes before Dark Kats attack…**_

"What happened after that?" said Miss. Briggs as she exited the elevator with Mayor Manx and Professor Whitclaw.

Professor Whitclaw was next beside her as they walked and said, "After I left, I checked in my bank account and I had enough money from my savings to live at least six months. I then heard one of my friends of mine that they have an Uncle of theirs who owned a good apartment building in down town, when I met the owner his name was Mr. Klayton. He'd heard of what had happened from my Mom who was a close friend to him. He sympathize me of how much was weighing on my shoulders at such a young age, so gave me an apartment space for half price. I've decided to live there ever since."

When they reached to the other end of the hallway met a door what frosted paned glass bearing black letter's saying, _"Professor Whitclaws Laboratory."_

"Well here we are," said Professor Whitclaw as he opened the door for them to let them in.

"Oh my God," Callie said as she looked into his laboratory. Manx just had his jaw drop as he was staring at it with astonished look in his eyes.

There in front of them were lab benches and floors full of machines and robots. Some of them which stand on the lab benches made beeping or quirky noises with buttons and dials flashing or spinning. Some glowed with eerie light of either blue or red. Some small domed shaped robots came out of now where and began vacuuming the floor with their mechanical arm nozzles. Manx covered his toupee as a robotic bird swooped over his head and landed on a machine with huge antennas that gives off visible bolts of electricity.

"My lab always is messy, I am not much of a tidy and clean person y'know," said Professor Whitclaw.

Callie noticed beside her a machine like pedestal making a shiny sphere shaped orb floating all by itself. When she took a closer look at the metal orb, it looks like it was made of liquid metal.

"I would not touch that if I were you, that's my new project on synthesized liquid metal, and it is still in its early stages," said Professor Whitclaw as he noticed where she was looking at. He then decided to lead them through the greased stained and paper strewn floor to his project on far corner of the lab.

"Well this is my project," he said proudly as he pointed at it.

"So this your engine?" said Callie as she looked at the project on the metal work bench.

"Yep," said the Professor.

From what Callie and Manx are seeing is look a like of a jet engine that is 5 feet long and a circumference of 12 inches and looked completely silver. There was a pattern of small silver metal pipes and the dark metal tubes holding the wires. They are connected at each end of the engine from one place to another. But most of these tubes were connected to a sphere shaped orb which was core and the most interesting part of the engine. The core was about the size of a basketball with four sections in it. The outside interior of the orb have a shallow crevice of an X so it can it clearly show that they are not together and separate from each other. The four sections have a small window each showing one of the four bright colors which are Blue, Green, Yellow, and Black. The four sections have 2 large hard plastic tubes sticking out of it, one of them for the right side and one for the left side of the engine. Small hard glass pipes glowed with green energy as it coursed through the engine, making it hum silently as if it was alive.

"This is my new engine, I call it, The **Sub-Atomic Particle Ion Engine**," said Professor Whitclaw proudly. "It uses 2 main reactive ions, which are uranium which is green, and plutonium which is blue. The two other liquid chemical ions that are part of the sphere are used to stabilize the combustion of both the uranium and plutonium ions, and also increasing the efficiency and speed of the engine system. The glass is made of hard super condensed crystals, the plastic specially made plastic that used in MASA's chemical rockets, but I made it more stronger for better conductivity for the ions to flow through easily, and the metal of the engine is a mixture of titanium and agracite so it would suppress reactions from the ions that are mixing or combusting. You don't really need a cooling system since all these parts that are woven together carefully with a special type of cooling fiber I made that are invisible to the naked eye, so the hotter the engine gets the more cooler it would be."

Professor Whitclaw smiled at their faces, which both of them were in shock of what they have just seen and hear from the Professor.

"Wow," was the only word that Callie can say from all this.

Manx just only nodded to Callie's comment as he stared at it.

"Also this can be applied into any sort of vehicle, plane, or rocket that requires, all you need to do is to attach the certain parts from your engine that ignites or activates a vehicle for example the wires or pipes that are connected to a piston engine of an ordinary car or the propulsion systems in a rocket. This increases the efficiency the vehicle by 300 percent, with no refueling what so ever, also if it is a tank or a jet fighter with laser weapons or laser guided systems this baby will increase the damage rate of a laser projectile by 150 percent or the laser pointing accurately at a target from 1000 miles away. It can also resist the explosion of a 50 megaton bomb on direct impact, and can resist super EMP shockwaves as well," said Professor Whitclaw as he paused for a moment as he still looked at them.

He then started continuing to talk, "Not only that but when the engine is running the chemical reactions in the engine releases emissions that are filtered through the end of the engine and release out in the environment, these emissions clean the air and make it healthier to breathe for Kats."

"So this engine will not only make any sort of vehicle better but also for the Kats and environment," said Callie, now focusing on him right now.

"Pretty damn smart, Professor Whitclaw," Manx said as he looked around the engine in every possible angle.

"Thanks for the comments, but this is only a version 10 prototype."

"Version 10?" said Callie.

Professor Whitclaw nodded and said, "Yes, this is only version 10 because this is the 10th type of engine I have created, but it is still powerful though"

"Once it is shown to the scientist both from Puma-Dyne and MASA in the Conference, the science committee will be please about my work, and I'll make sure that they will give me necessary parts I am goin to need for this engine since this is still a little bit unstable, I guarantee but it is perfectly safe," he reassured both mayors who had worried expressions on their faces.

Professor Whitclaw continued his speech, "Once I have created a more efficient version which might be 30 version engine it will be mass produce in both scientific facilities for the world and space exploration itself, but for right now this one is the most powerful version."

"Well that's good," said Callie, "Since you have been working hard on this at a very young age, I can write the speech for the conference for you, if you want," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thank-you for that. I started making one this morning, and have a speech that is only half completed. I am not in good hands on writing, so I need to edit it as well, if you don't mind of course," said Professor Whitclaw.

"Oh I do not mind helping you on that since I got a lot of experience making speeches for the Mayor," as she glared Manx.

"What," said Manx with a confusing look on his face.

"Never mind," said Callie as she followed Professor Whitclaw to his office.

But the 3 Kats didn't notice that Mac and Molly were listening to every single word the Professor was saying from the hallway that leads to his laboratory. With their ultra sonic hearing aids, they can tune in on the three kats conversation.

"Did ya hear that Molly, if we can get Professor Whitclaw and Mayor Callie were both looking at the few sheets

that engine

_**MegaKat City Salvage Yard**_

_**10:26 AM**_

"Hey Jake open up," shouted Chance as he pounded the door for almost 30 minutes, but didn't receive anything but the sound of snoring of Jake from the room.

Chance tried to twist the doorknob but it was locked. He then tried desperate measure as he went downstairs again.

He then went into Jakes small little office. Jakes uses this for filing auto reports and writing forms to clients, and he regularly goes there since he had a computer that kept all the records of all the money stats that have been transacted Enforcers to pay the debt that they owe to the destroyed Enforcer HQ.

When Chance entered the office he saw a huge pile of order forms on the desk. He just shook his head realizing that Jake was lagging far behind. Chance pasted the desk and grabbed one of Jake's spare bedroom keys from the key rack that is next beside the water cooler. He then left the office and headed to Jake's room again…

_**In the Doomsday Express…**_

"My Lord, we are few kilometers from this facility," said a ninja.

"Excellent," said Dark Kat as looked at the monitor screen showing the huge pyramid shaped building of Enforcers Research Center bearing the huge black and yellow Megakat City Enforcer Crest.

"My Lord, our scanners are picking up large groups of enforcer soldiers and tanks," said ninja.

Dark Kat looked at the screen again, and seeing that the ninja's observations were true as there are large groups of Enforcers and armaments that surrounded the whole complex.

"Stupid Enforcers, do you really think you can stop Dark Kat," he thought to himself.

"My Lord, what should we do first," said the ninja as he faced him and awaiting for orders.

"Still proceed flying to the research facility, also have the shields and weapons activated and raised to full charge, when we get close enough deactivate the camouflage shield," said Dark Kat as his creeplings and ninjas got to work activating everything in their ship.

"Oh if they try to interfere or stop us, you may have the order to fire at will," Dark Kat said.

The creeplings started to squeak excitedly, and the ninjas smiled under their masks, as they charged to the Enforcer Facility.

Dark Kat smiled again and thought,_ "We will meet each other then."_

Not one them wanted to miss the fun…

_**Main Gate of Enforcer Research Facility…**_

An enforcer guard name Johnny was sitting on his post in the control watch tower, and was looking at his newspaper. Today was a quiet day for him as he scan the through the pages since there was nothing much to do to day.

He was been in this security job for a few months since after he finished graduating from Enforcer Training Academy. He took this job because it was the only vacant job he was approved off, not that he did not mind of course.

When he was almost finished the newspaper he heard a beeping noise. He looked up from his newspaper and saw a red light flashing next beside the emergency phone.

"Now what could it be," he said as he lowered his newspaper and picked up the phone.

"This Private Johnny speaking," in his casual voice.

"Private is there anything unusual that you have seen," said a husky voice which was the Sergeant from the receiver.

Johnny looked out the windows. There wasn't anything unusual from a mile that he is seeing.

With that Johnny returned back to the receiver and said, "No, nothing unusual to report, all looks quiet Sergeant Kurns."

"Good, but still keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and keep up the work private," said the Sergeant Kurns.

"Yes Sir," said Johnny.

When he put phone back with a click, he looked up at the window he saw a huge ship been materialized in thin air. He then realized that this ship had an invisibility shield this whole time and the ship is heading towards the facility.

Panicking Johnny grabbed the receiver and punched the number to Sergeant Kurns. He then tapped his fingers impatiently waiting for a reply. He didn't notice that the huge ships guns were locking on to the watch tower that he was station in.

Then Johnny heard a response from the receiver, "Yes, what is it?" said the Sergeant.

"Sir, a huge ship just came out of no where. It is armed to the tooth and nail so it is level 6 high security threat and it is coming this way…" Johnny speech trailed off as he turned and saw the ships main guns pointing at him.

"Private, what's happening?" said Sergeant Kurns now in a desperate voice.

"**Oh my God, their guns are pointing at me!!"** said Johnny as he saw the guns glowing, and fired.

Private Johnny sees the glowing projectiles, and his final words saying…

"**They're firing, holy – "** was the only thing the Sergeant could hear from him before a buzzing of static at the end of the receiver.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking In

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**10:30 AM**_

_**In Professor Whitclaws Laboratory**_

_**Dark Kats attack commences at Enforcer Research Facility…**_

"**Warning, Warning, Code Yellow Alert, Level 7 threat, Attention all military personal, go to your battle stations, stand by to repel assault, all non-military personal go to the nearest emergency escape exit. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill…"** said a she-kats computerized voice from the intercom, while alarms and emergency lights that have gone off.

"What is happening," Callie said as she looked up from the sheets of the speech that Professor Whitclaw had written.

Professor Whitclaw turned pale as he said, "That's the emergency alarm, and someone is trying to break in."

"But who?" said Mayor Manx now feeling scared.

Professor Whitclaw took one of his inventions that looked like a flat screen TV but only smaller. He pressed the **"On"** button on the right side of the machine. The screen shone brightly and bleeped to life. The machines screen was a touch screen, as Whitclaw pressed various buttons and dials, it popped screens of showing live camera shots on various places of the research facility.

"Here we are," Whitclaw finally said as he pressed the camera shot of the center of the building complex.

Both Manx and Callie joined Whitclaw to look at the screen.

"Oh, my God," said Callie as she gasped.

"Holy Kats," said Manx now shaking with fear.

"I cannot believe it," said Whitclaw now more paler with shocked.

In front of the screen was a battle scene of Enforcer guards and tanks going against a very large ship that is shooting laser beams at them, and having them explode simultaneously when they are near a security group, and it wasn't just tanks that were affected as well…

"Oh my God, I am going to be sick," as Professor Whitclaw moved his head away from the screen as a soldier was shot with one of the laser beams and he exploded from the inside out.

Callie looked at the big red, and black ship. She recognized it before, and she knew which criminal scumbag had that type of ship.

"Dark Kat," she murmured.

"What did you say?" Whitclaw and Manx said at the same time.

"That is Dark Kats ship, I know it from anywhere. He usually attacks places so he can gain something from it, for example power," said Callie.

"But even though that he wants that type of power he should have known is from television since our facility make strict checks on our projects and make sure it is safe to show in the media," Whitclaw said but then he trailed off with horrid realization.

Manx interfere and, "And if I am guessing correctlay the onlee thing that he wants from this research facilitay…" as his voice trailed off as both Manx and Callie looked at Professor Whitclaw.

Professor Whitclaw was now white as a sheet and said, "No…they can't do that, they cannot steal it, I've been working on this engine for more than 3 years, do you really think I would give it up so easily?" who was now getting angry because of it.

"Dark Kat will find out a waay of finding you by hacking into the facilitiiies main computaar and he'll find you in no time," Manx said.

Professor Whitclaws head shook and said, "No, all the connections from this facility to the outside world would be cut of immediately if someone is trying to hack into our systems, and even if it did made it in, the information would be destroyed completely or have a lethal virus that our company makes for desperate measures to be put into the connection and destroy it immediately. So I am pretty sure he would not know of where I am right now, but we still need to get out of here."

Callie nodded and said, "Well, the only thing we can do now is to move the engine out of the facility before Dark Kat infiltrates the facility and comes in and looking for you," said Callie.

"I need to set up special metallic trolley so the engine would not destabilize itself, or over-combust the strength limit of the ions or the materials containing it, because it still requires special attention and like I tell you this is version 10 so its not that perfect yet," said Professor Whitclaw.

"Then set it up fast, I do not know how much time we have left before Dark Kat breaches the main gate."

Then like karma a she-kat computerized voice said, **"Warning, Warning, Code Red Alert, Level 10 threat, the main gate has been breached…" **

Callie stared at Whitclaw and said, "Do it really, **really, really,** **fast**…" 

_**Outside of Professor Whitclaws Lab…**_

"Did you here that," said Mac.

"Yep, good thing I got special equipment that I hack into systems undetected and untraceable," said Molly.

"No, no, no, what I mean was that Dark Kat is also trying to get the engine as well," said Mac now in a worried voice.

But Molly angrily said, "I still want to give him a knuckle sandwich after what done to us at the old tuna factory," as she balled her hands into fists. Both didn't trust him, and they even hate him more when he tried to collar them so they would obey his command in their Alliance of Evil.

"I suggest we think about this later, both of us know we want to kick his ass badly, and he should deserve that, but for right now we need to get that engine so we can be more powerful than him, then we can really kick him into the sky or space," said Mac knowing that Molly always take actions first when she gets angry.

Molly then signed and said, "You know Mac you might be the most stupidest kat sometimes, but right now you said the most wisest thing that comes out of your mouth."

"Gee, thanks," said Mac

Molly shook her head and said, "I don't want to tangle with him again since he can beat us many times over, with that option left out we should take the engine and make our escape."

"Right, so here is a plan I have been thinking of," said Mac, "When the Professor gets out of the laboratory we'll act as protection for them, and follow them to where they are escaping and if it is some vehicle of some sort, we'll both them knock-out and put them in the trunk, with the engine in it, and we would use them for ransom, how's that fro a plan."

If she had her expression muscles she would have smiled. "You know once in your life you are not bad."


	6. Chapter 6: The E and SK

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**10:30 AM**_

_**In Enforcer Headquarters, while Dark Kats attack commences at Enforcer Research Facility…**_

Commander Ulysses Feral is at his office at the top floor of the building. Right now he looked tired, as he was looking at a huge pile of reports on his desk.

Ever since he was appointed Commander for the Megakat City Enforcers, he always have been trying to live up to his pride, justice, and to be a good leader figure to both his Enforcers and the Katizens of Megakat City. But two vigilantes he will soon mostly hate, more than the criminal scum he usually arrest, would disturb those things, it was the SWAT Kats.

Ever since the SWAT Kats came into the scene, Commander Feral was discredit most of the time, and there were been doubts of Commander Feral's Leadership and Potential Future Role Model for the Enforcers.

With those things Feral tries to discredit them of how they damage properties by the millions in order to get a criminal. But the katizens did not mind as long as the SWAT Kats bring justice to the criminals that defy the law, and thus discrediting Feral further.

With that he became piss and had a tighter noose around his Enforcers, and had become much more vindictive on his soldiers who do not follow orders, and have them removed or discharge from the force.

In other words he controls the Enforcers like a well-oiled machine.

Now Commander Feral has been working on these reports since this morning, having to be tired he decided to get a cup of coffee.

He walked out of his office so he can smell the fresh air outside, since his Office is connected to the air base, he can get on board to a chopper faster when an emergency arises.

He walked across the landing since the Mess Hall was on the other. His fellow Enforcers saluted to him when he passes by them and get back to work.

When he was at the cafeteria he decided to have a cup of espresso coffee. When he was at the espresso machine there was a morning newspaper beside it. After he made his cup of coffee he picked it up and head back to his office.

At his desk his pile of reports were bigger than when he previously seen when he left the office. "_The secretary must have brought it in," _thought Ulysses as he groaned for the more paper work coming this way.

He decided to take a break as he sat back on his leather chair and took a huge gulp of coffee. He unfolded the newspaper and look at main headlines. He choked on his coffee as the headlines read:

**The SWAT Kats Save Megakat City from "The Blob"**

There was a huge picture of the SWAT Kats grinning while standing behind them a huge mess of a creature destroyed and splattered. With that Feral scanned the article on how the SWAT Kats stop Dr. Viper's creations and Dr. Viper himself from destroying the city and saved hundreds of lives from it. This made Feral really angry and he scrunched the newspaper, and tears it to little itty-bitty pieces.

He then both hands on his sadden face, he should be the one getting that sort of treatment, not the SWAT Kats. Then his hands on his face turned into fists, as he got really mad.

"_I'll make sure you have those grins wiped off your faces you SWAT Kats. When you are exposed then we'll know who you really are, and then taken to real justice where you will be placed in a cell at Alkatraz Prison Island." _

With that thought he smiled. This was no ordinary smile, this smile was awkward as if a tom wants to kill someone that badly, showing no mercy, no sympathy, and no grief to a victim. If it weren't any better Feral's smile can rival Dark Kats grin, but only more uglier.

His thoughts about exposing the SWAT Kats were soon disturbed by a familiar ringing sound. He looked down and saw the phone is ringing. He picked up the receiver and said, "This is Commander Feral, who am I speaking to."

"_Sir, this Sergeant Hover speaking, we just got news from Enforcer Research Center that it is been attacked by Dark Kat,"_ said the Sergeant.

"Dark Kat!!" said Ulysses Feral now angrier than ever.

"Yes Sir, and they say they do not know how long they're going to hold off Dark Kats attack," said Sergeant Hover.

Feral thought patiently and said, "Have 12 choppers and 10 jet fighters and a squad of soldiers and tanks from patrol and order them to move to Enforcer Research Facility where Dark Kat is."

"Yes Sir, Oh I forgot to tell you that Mayor Manx and Deputy Mayor Briggs are in the building. They were apparently going to a meeting to Professor Whitclaw," said Hover.

"_This just keeps getting better and better,"_ Feral thought as he rethinks his strategy. When he formed a plan in his head he said, "Get a group of Special Enforcer ops and have them ready for departure on the landing bay of where I'm at, I'll explain the details later. I'll get ready of what's left of our choppers on this base, since last attack," said Feral who still have his hands turn into fists.

"Understood Sir, Sergeant Hover over and out," With that the conversation finished by the click of the receiver.

With that Ulysses got up from his chair and picked up his Military Double Breasted Coated from the coat hanger. He wore it on and fastens his buttons on it. He decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up first then he will go to the hanger afterwards.

"_I'll think about the SWAT Kats later, for now I have a mission to save the Mayors,"_ Commander Feral thought as he left the office and closed the door behind it.

_**At the same time in the front desk of Enforcer Research Facility…**_

Tessa was packing her things up as quickly as she can when she heard the Level 10 threat level.

"_I need to get the hell outta here before that thing gets near,"_ thought Tessa.

No sooner she thought of that, an explosion came from the main entrance way, which made all of the windows shatter, and concrete crumbling. Tessa got down and used the desk as her shield for the flying debris.

When the debris finally settled Tessa looked up slowly from her ruined desk.

Out from the explosion she sees that the whole entire entrance way have been blown into smithereens, leaving a huge hole on the wall.

From what she can look from the outside she sees the Enforcers were still firing at the ship without any success as the ship mowed them down, and it was headed straight to the main entrance way.

Panicking Tessa tries to run to the back emergency exit that was 20 feet from her…

_**At the same time in Dark Kats Ship…**_

"My Lord we have tried hacking into their systems but all of our connections are destroyed or was halted by a virus when we get into it," said a ninja in front of a computer screen.

"So there is no way we find him?" said Dark Kat with eye narrowed and angry.

The ninja gulped, "Yes my Lord," in a struggling voice.

"You fool," Dark Kat said angrily as he pressed one of the buttons on his armrest.

The ninja screamed as he felt 70,000 volts of electricity from under his seat. With that much in his system his brain is destroyed. His body was now slumped forward while head was on the controls. He was dead.

"This is what you get if you ever fail me," Dark Kat as he shouted this to the whole entire crew in the control room, who are now tense and afraid.

"Now remove the body and have another one its place," Dark Kat ordered as he put his hands to his face. _"How am I going find him in this huge place?" _Dark Kat thought.

"My Lord, we spotted a she-kat is trying to run away in the building complex," said a ninja.

Dark Kat looked at the screen of the destroyed entrance way with a she-kat running away from it. "Use the stun gun on her, she would be useful of where Professor Whitclaw's Laboratory is, in this huge facility, and where he might be escaping to. We might also use her for ransom for the Professors engine," he said now with grin on his face.

"Yes my Lord."

_**Few seconds later…**_

"**Augghh**," Tessa screamed when she just touched the handle bar of the exit, as she felt something hot and pulsating that struck her on the back. Her eyes closed slowly as she fell on to the ground and blacked out. She knew nothing more.

_**Megakat City Junk Yard**_

_**10:35 AM**_

"Hey Jake, buddy wake up," said a big burly tom while shaking his small partner on the shoulder.

"Hmm," Jake said as he turned over his head and sees Chance in front of him. "Oh, good morning Chance."

"Hey good morning to you sleepy head," with a smile on his face, but then that smile changed to a scowl and Chance said, "Do you even know what time is it."

Jake looked up and saw the time on his electronic clock. The red letters glowed 10:30 AM.

"Oh, damn hellkats, I must have over slept," said Jake in a surprised voice. He was supposed to wake up at 6:00 O'clock in the morning like any other day and prepare for work.

"Yeah, I pounded on the door for the last thirty minutes, so I decided to open the door with a spare key of yours, and waking you up physically. You missed out four hours of working on the vehicles we have to repair," Chance said in a very irritated voice. Jake looked down and said nothing.

"And you were supposed to get the order forms done for the parts we need to get so we can replace the missing or damaged parts on most of the customers vehicles that we have in the garage," said Chance with a angry tone in it.

Then Chance subsided his anger and said, "Let me guess, you were in the hanger last night," with a calm voice.

Jake then put his hands on his face and just moaned. Yes he was up at night in the secret hanger… again, always trying to modify or upgrade the weapons, and also trying to complete some modifications on the Turbokat.

Then Jake signed and said, "Well I was hoping I can improve the Dimensional Radar we had on Turbokat." Jake then lifted his head and looked up. "Also I designed a new missile that has a heat-seeking system on it."

Chance signed as well and said, "Well I do kind of get angry when we are not on schedule to complete the vehicle repairs, and you were always slow on fixing when I see ya get tired with rings under your eyes. I'm not saying that you should stop doing those midnight modifications, I am just saying that you need to take a break from it once in while or else you will end up collapsing on the floor." Then Chance smiled and pat his friend on the back. This eased Jake for having to worry so much.

"So what did you do today," Jake said, wondering what Chance has done during his sleep.

"Nothing much, just repaired a few vehicles and called some customers about their vehicle repairs," said Chance, "But either than that nothing much was interesting to do."

_**10:35 AM**_

_**Back at Professor Whitclaw's Laboratory…**_

"What was that," said Manx as he felt a tremble on the foundation.

"Dark Kat must have infiltrated the complex," said Callie. She turned to look at Professor Whitclaw with a worried expression and said, "Are you finished yet?"

"I'm almost finished, just give me a few more minutes," said Professor desperately as he the final pieces to it.

"_A few more minutes and Dark Kat will be here,"_ she thought to herself. Then she decided for desperate measures as she went to his office where she left her purse. She closed the door behind her, and snatched her purse from the coat rack, and taken out a triangle shaped device with a large button on top of it. She pressed the button…

_**Megakat City Junk Yard…**_

_**10:36 AM**_

Chance then smelled something odd in the air. He sniffed some more and said, "Ugh, don't tell me you still have that weird, stinky smell on you after we have that last encounter with Doctor Viper."

Jake then put his arm up to his nose and smelled. It smelled like puke that was been mixed with skunk odor and kat piss. He shuddered and pulled his nose out from the nasty smell from the arm and said, "Well, I would never smelled weird if you hadn't "accidentally" pushed me into that huge puddle of smelly slime crud when Dr. Viper tried to escape after we blew up his huge blob monster that was trying to attack Enforcer Headquarters," said Jake in an angry tone.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, I was as pissed off as you were when I all wanted to do was to wring his little neck", said Chance with his hands up to prove that he was innocent.

Jake then said in irritated tone, "Well Dr. Viper escaped through a manhole and I had to be quarantined for six hours plus of having to have to shower for three hours straight, not even a bag of lemons would even get that smell off of me, and that keeps me from having to meet all the customers that come here."

"Oh, poor Jakey having to see Chance take all the she-kat customers while Jakey is lonely," said Chance with his over exaggerated sad expression on his face.

Jake mumbled to him, "Very funny," trying not to think of jumping at Chance and strangling his neck with his huge paws.

"What was that?" said Chance with a sneer.

Before Jake can retaliate an alarm started blaring down stairs.

"We'll talk about this later," Jake said with an icy tone under it.

Chance heard it and ignored it when he ran towards to the Alarms intercom, and hit the red button.

"What is it Miss. Briggs?" in a tone of the SWAT Kat T-Bone.

Callie said in whispered tone, "I am at Enforcer Research Center where Dark Kat has just infiltrated the compound with his creeplings and ninjas doing all the dirty work, Dark Kat is trying to find an Ion engine that is created by Professor Whitclaw, and were are trying to escape the facility. I'm hiding on the 8th floor of the complex. Better come here as fast as you can, I don't know how long we can hide from him."

"Were on our way Miss. Briggs," said Chance with his T-Bone tone.

"So what's happened to Callie?" said Jake who is now running downstairs to where the emergency intercom is. He is still wearing his pajamas, and had already finished brushing his teeth.

Chance hanged up and said, "Callie is in hiding while Dark Crud is trying to find an Ion Engine with help of those creeplings and ninjas searching for it as well."

"Well let's hit it," said Jake.

Then Chance looked at his partner and said, "Not if you want Callie seeing you in your David Litterman Pajamas," with a smile on his face, and walked towards the closet door that was next beside the couch in the living room.

"I don't see you bragging about your Scardy Kat pajamas," Jake said when he turned the "OPEN" sign and put it to "CLOSED" sign, and pressed a red button to activate the security systems and have all the windows and doors automatically locked and covering them with blinds. After that he followed Chance to the closet as well.

"Ha, Ha very funny," said Chance when he was in the closet. When Jake is with his partner and closed the door behind him Chance pulled a handle at the far end wall of the closet. When it opened it showed a Key Card Slot and number pad with a green screen next beside it. Chance inserted his keycard and punched the letters **19-23-1-20-11-1-20-19** that he had from a little piece paper he was holding. Then the green screen popped a message saying "ACCESS GRANTED." With that the key terminal closed shut and the whole wall moved side ways to reveal a room with a huge round metal hatch which is similar to a hatch of a submarine that was situated at the bottom of the floor. It opened automatically which revealed with ladders to their base.

Chance came in first then Jake. When both of them were inside it the wall slide back to its original position and the hatch closed automatically as well.

When they reached the floor of their base they went to their lockers. Chance went to his locker with the "TB" signature on it while Jake to his locker with a "R" on it. Both of them changed into their uniforms that transform them into T-Bone and Razor, the SWAT Kats. Both went into their infamous and prized jet the Turbokat. The landing pad situated the Turbokat on the runway, and then T-Bone put the thrusters on to maximum and moved at hide speeds on the runway. The door of the runway opened revealing the view of Salvage Yard. The Turbokat launched out from the hidden runway and into the skies of Megakat City.


	7. Chapter 7: Control

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**10:37 AM**_

_**Back at Professor Whitclaw's Laboratory…**_

"There it's done," said Whitclaw as he finished of what looks like a really huge suitcase complete with small latches, handle, and with 4 small wheels at the bottom of it. To be more exact it looked like a metal suitcase vehicle.

"Better help me on picking it up because this engine, it is slightly heavy, and must require two to handle this," Whitclaw said.

"I'll help you picking it up," said Callie as she moved to the workbench.

Manx pushed the trolley suitcase towards the workbench, while Professor Whitclaw pressed a few buttons to remove the tubes connected to the engine.

When Manx had the trolley next beside the workbench, Whitclaw pressed the two button latches on top of the suitcase, which it hissed open and giving out cool air from it.

"Better stand back Mayor Manx. Callie can you stand on the other side of the engine," said Whitclaw.

Callie obeyed and moved to the other side. Then Whitclaw had his hands clasped around the engine, and Callie did the same things as well.

"Callie, when I count to three both of us will lift it up, and put it in the trolley," Whitclaw said.

Callie only nodded as she clasped around the engine a lot tighter.

"At a count of three… One… **Two**… **Three!!**" as both Whitclaw and Callie lift the engine from the workbench and moved it towards the trolly.

"Gently… gently…" said Professor Whitclaw as he and Callie put the engine in the trolly.

"Good" said Callie as they fully put it in.

Professor Whitclaw closed it together, and with a click of the casing he said, "There, were done, now lets get of here…"

_**At the same time in Main Entrance way…**_

"Uhhhhh," Tessa said as she woke up, she woke and realized she was unconscious for the past few minutes.

"Don't move," said a harsh voice behind her.

She turned around and saw a black clad ninja, with a cold expression on its face, and holding a gun that is pointed at her. Behind the ninja there were more ninjas but were wearing dark purple. "Probably the black one is the leader," Tessa thought.

She looked further and saw pink skinned, and green-eyed creatures running into the hole of the destroyed entrance way, and were heading towards either the elevators or the emergency stairs.

Then the ninja in front of her said, "Tell us, where Professor Whitclaws Laboratory," in an icy tone.

Tessa screamed, "Never, I would rather die than you taking the Professor," in a furious tone.

"Oh, how very valiant of you saying that," said another voice behind him, a voice that is both deep and threatening. Tessa had a shocked look on my face when she saw the ninjas moved away for a huge figure coming in. He was well over 7 feet tall, with huge purple robes, black cloak and metal shoulder blades as his clothing. He walked over to her with a black cane in his hand as support.

"So you're the leader, huh?" said Tessa in a cold and icy voice. "You look old, corps tom. What's the matter? Cannot take on the Enforcers," as she spitted at him.

With one huge hand Dark Kat picked her up by the neck, making her feet dangled. Tessa was almost a few inches from his face, and she felt the warm air from his nostrils.

Then all of the sudden he slapped her on the face; if he hit her any harder he would've made her unconscious again. He dropped her on the ground again

"Don't you ever insult me," said Dark Kat in a cold tone that would make anyone freeze. This is one evil Kat you do not want to cross with.

"Now, from what I can tell, you are not a type to persuade easily…" said Dark Kat continuing on his talk. He then ordered his ninjas to restrain her as she got up.

Tessa struggles but fails as Dark Kat takes something out of his pocket that looks like a silver metal headband.

"…Which is why you are going to be the first to where my latest mind control device," said Dark Kat now grinning.

He then placed it on Tessa's head. She tries to shake it off but Dark Kat placed it on her head tightly.

She tried to scream but stopped as Dark Kat pressed a button on a remote. The headband glowed controlling her every cell in her brain.

With that her face was expressionless with eyes unfocused and mouth sagged, and she looked like a zombie as she stood up with her arms duping forward.

"Now, tell me where is Professor Whitclaws Laboratory," said Dark Kat as he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping from the Inevitable

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**Professor Whitclaws Laboratory, 8th floor of the Enforcer Research Facility…**_

_**10:40 AM**_

"I've received word that a few military personal would be joining us as protection," Callie said as she received an emergency phone call from a few floors down of what's left of the security force when they realized from the security cameras that the Mayor and Deputy Mayor were still in the building.

"Good, then let's get outta here," said Professor Whitclaw.

"I'll agree to that," said Mayor Manx.

Callie opened the door for the trolley to pass through. Whitclaw pushed it out from his Lab into the hallway, followed by Manx.

"Its empty," said Manx as he looked at the empty hallway.

"All the personal must have evacuated, and I am pretty sure were the only ones left in this floor," said Whitclaw.

When Callie closed the door of the lab behind her, two military personal came to them, on was a guard and the other was an officer.

The officer said, "We're part of the security personal as well, the group should up here at any moment."

Callie stared at both of them and thought, _"Both of these guys look awfully familiar…"_

Right on Cue, a ding came from the elevators. The doors opened and came out a Sergeant, and Officer and five security personal. They were all armed with rifles and hand grenades.

When the security group reached to the group, the Officer said, "Mayor Manx, Deputy Mayor Briggs my name is Officer Watt, this is Sergeant Kurns on my right side. This is what's left of our forces, and we'll escort you to an escape pad at the other side of the facility."

"Thank-You, but we need to take Professor Whitclaw and his invention as well, since we are predicting this is what Dark Kat wants his paws on," said Callie.

"Agree I'll have my men help Professor Whitclaw on moving his invention to the escape pad."

Then Sergeant Kurns turned to the Officer and Guard that are next beside the Professor.

"Officer Ramen what you are doing here, and Private Hog why are you not at your post when the attack started?" he said in a questionable voice.

"Uhhh, we just came to them when we heard your call to Mayor Briggs came as well," said the Officer now getting a little bit tensed.

"Yeah, what he said," said the Guard next beside him.

"Do you think I look stupid to you?" said Officer Watt as he stared at them. "For one thing we have found 2 bodies of an Officer and Guard in the bushes before the attack started, second our techs found a faint and brief connection in our systems, the same time when you came into the building, third how do you know where Professor Whitclaws Laboratory, all security personal are not given the information of where the scientist work without consent from the worker and the approval of the of Officer since this is Private Policy, in which I didn't here from any from you, fourth my call between Deputy Mayor Briggs and me is a special connection line in which emergency cases happen which cannot be tampered easily, and fifth did you know that names are not Ramen and Hog but Polanski and Henry, and you should have told us first you knew the real names?"

"_Damn this guys good,"_ both the fake Guard and the Fake Officer thought.

Then all of the sudden Officer Watt, his five Guards and Sergeant Kurns pointed their guns at them.

"Tell me, who are you peeking toms?" said Officer Watt who snarled.

Before Mac and Molly retaliate the floor under them shook, then there was a huge crack between the military group and the other group which was Manx, Briggs, Whitclaw, the fake Officer, and the fake Guard. Then an explosion came off from the floor which split the 2 groups, since the force of the explosion was great, the military group flew to the side of the hall and hit the walls of the elevator doors, and having all of them unconscious, while the other group hit the wall on the other side.

Since they were close to the wall, Professor Whitclaw and Callie's clothes were slightly ripped but had little injuries as they got up, but still hurt from the explosion, while Manx was lying on the floor with his tweed suit and pants slightly ripped and was still unconscious.

"Are you okay? said Whitclaw.

"Yes I'm fine," said Callie, "I've been in worst situations than this."

"Good, but were still curious of who are the kats that infiltrated the facility?" said Whitclaw.

Then both turn to see the fakes of the military and gasped.

The fake guard and officer who were the closest to the blast, which ripped most of their clothes _and_ fur skin exposing another skin like metallic structure. The force from the explosion also removed their hats and helmets from their heads with red glass eyes in them.

"It's Mac and Molly Mange," said Callie as she stared at them.

"Who are they?" said Whitclaw with a questionable look.

"Those are one of the most notorious criminals in Megakat City, the Metallikats," said Callie.

"Thanks for the comments about us," said Mac both he and Molly stand up from the rubble.

Most of the parts were heavily damage and have some of their circuitry parts exposed or ripped, which was the reason why they cannot stand up straightly.

"But right now we want that engine," Molly growled as she walked over to them.

Then all of the sudden creeplings and ninjas came popping out from the hole on the floor, and attacked the Metallikats.

"Hey get them off of me," Mac said as he tried to swat the pink creatures with his steel claws in which he had transform on his functioning left arm. But the creeplings have their nails sunk into the metal skin.

The ninjas started to throw shurikens at Molly. "Eat plasma you creeps," as she have her functioning right arm transform into a high powered laser gun, and started firing at them.

"We better get out of here," said Callie, as she sees the Metallikats being distracted by Dark Kats minions.

"But what about the military personal?" Whitclaw said as he looked at the unconscious toms still lying on the floor next beside the elevator.

"Don't worry about them, our main concern is you, me and the Mayor, and that engine," said Callie, "We have to escape, or else who knows how many katizens will be affected by having Dark Kat capture us and your engine."

Whitclaw cringe when he thought of Dark Kat having all of that power in his hands.

"Okay, lets put Mayor Manx on the trolley and head to the nearest emergency escape exit," said Whitclaw.

Callie nodded as both she and him moved the Mayors unconscious body, and both started moving the trolley quickly.

"Man, how much does the mayor weigh?" said Whitclaw who is pushing really hard.

Callie grumbled and said, "Out of all parties he have gone through, and the many times he have been pigging out, Yeah, you should have a clear idea on how much he weighs."

"Never mind," said Whitclaw as they headed towards the emergency exit.

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**10:45 AM**_

_**Up in the skies, a news helicopter flies over Megakat City…**_

"Is there any there anything interesting than just going to Manx boring golf tournament," said a she-kat with brown head hair, pale pink fur, brown eyes, and wearing round pink earrings like she always wore when she is at work. She is sitting on the front seat of the copter getting irritated.

"Well Anne, just be patient, something should be happening right now," said a tom with yellow hair and fur, with him wearing his favorite sunglasses and baseball cap. He was sitting at the back of the chopper wearing earphones while focusing on the dials and knobs on a machine that pick radio channels, and even military frequencies.

This is where they get their news from, even though they get reports from other people's info, the news crew wanted to have the fresh reports from unknown sources, mostly from the military.

With that they do the high-tech way by listening over frequencies that are private channels to the Enforcers. With that they 3 Pulitzer Prizes in three years straight because of the extraordinary news coverage that have been shown to the world.

Like Anne Gora always say, 'You cannot break a story without the breaking a few rules.'

Right now their chopper is heading towards the Megakat City Golf Course. With her arms crossed her chest she fumed and said, "Well Johnny, I don't want to have to wait for another exciting story the viewers cannot miss in the evening news."

"Wait no longer, I just received a transmission from the Enforcers," said Johnny as he focused more dials to concentrate on the signal.

"Well what it is?" said Anne Gora now turning around with a curious expression on her face.

Johnny just smiled as he removed the earphones from the device and increased the volume so Anne can hear.

"…_all units move to Enforcer Research Facility, Dark Kat has just infiltrated the complex, be armed heavily, and be aware and cautious since Dark Kat is highly and extremely dangerous, so…"_

With that Anne smiled and said, "I smell a story, and that's a story that will be worth making for tonight's news," who is now excited.

She turned around and said, "Al take us to Enforcer Research Facility as fast as you can, we got a news story to make."

_**10:50 AM**_

_**Enforcer Headquarters Landing Bay…**_

10 black clad special ops toms were standing up in a straight line. All of them are highly trained personal and are specialized military combatants. They are armed from the tooth and nail with specialized equipment and armament. These kats are swift and fast when going on dangerous missions. They use self-sufficiency, stealth, speed, and teamwork to get the job done.

Commander Ulysses walked in front of his group of soldiers he was very proud of, and said, "I am only going to say this once, we are on a secret mission of retrieving the Mayor, and the Deputy Mayor who are in the research facility with Dark Kat lingering in it."

The Commander paused for a moment and said, "We'll infiltrate the facility and have them taken out of the facility as fast we can, if you contact any of his minions or himself, you have the order to fire at will, **is that clear?**" as he shouted at the last part to his ops team.

"**Sir yes sir, we understand everything Sir,"** shouted the group.

With a smile on his face the Commander said, "Good, now let's head to the choppers, we have a mission to do boys."

_**At the same time… **_

The Turbokat flew over Megakat City as it headed towards Enforcer Research Facility.

"The location of the Enforcer Research Center is 90 degrees east of hear, at 200 km," said Razor as he looked at his radar.

"Roger that sure-shot, we'll be there in a few minutes," said T-Bone.

Razor looked up from his rear view window and saw a bunch of Enforcer choppers going to the same direction.

"Hey, T-Bone looks over on your right side, there heading to where we're going," said Razor.

"Lets visit him," said T-Bone as he smiled came closer to a group of choppers.

-----

Feral was on the front passenger seat of his chopper when he looked out of his window and saw the Turbokat coming closer to them.

Still fuming of what he had this morning, he picked up the handset and changed the frequency to the SWAT Kats.

"You SWAT Kats better leave, me and my enforcers are doing the job," said Feral angrily.

But T-Bone responded say, _"The Enforcers, ha, that's a lot of bull, since when did you guys ever did a job?"_

Feral as his eyes narrowed and said, "Since when you hotshots came and interfere our missions, I'm warning you to stop this right now."

But then Feral heard something that made him mad, _"Yeah right, ever since you came into the seen you had little success of having to save this city, and having your tails whipped easily by the omegas while we do all the dirty work for you."_

With that this made Feral very pissed. He cannot remove his forces from the complex and let the SWAT Kats do all of the work or else he would be discredit of not doing his job, and if he tried to capture them, they would be walking away scoffed free from the mayors order, and he has to listen to the mayor or else he would be demoted or discharge. If he discredited them more he would have more than 95 of Megakat Cities population on his tail about how bad he is. So there is nothing he could do about it, **nothing, ****nothing, ****nothing!!!**

Feral then heard another transmission, "See you at the facility, Commander," with a chuckle that ended the transmission. The Turbokat then increased its speed and went farther leaving the Choppers behind.

-----

"Was that completely necessary T-Bone?" said Razor now worried of what might the Commander do to them.

T-Bone just smiled and said, "He cannot touch us, even though he has the authority over his Enforcers, he doesn't have authority to control us."

"I wonder why we are always on thin ice," as Razor moaned, while T-Bone flew to the facility.

-----

When the Turbokat left Commander Feral then destroyed the handset completely with one hand and punching it back with his fist with bits of glass, metal, and wires flying out. Feral was breathing heavily and trembled as he released his fist from the small crater he made out of it. He had bits of metal and glass sticking on his fists, with red blood dripping from the shards.

"Sir, are you okay, that looks very painful, we should get you to a medic," said the pilot who was both worried and afraid of him.

"_This pain is less painful, to be more exact, I don't feel any pain at all from this. When I became Commander I was symbol of justice and authority, and looked up by many katizens. But because of those two hotshots, I end up like this, disorganized, confused, untrustworthy of my actions, numb, and very… very… angry. Without them the city would be a lot safer, your going to pay for what you have done to me,"_ Feral thought as he suppresses his control of crying.

"No, continue you course, that's an order," said Feral in the very icy tone, as he reverted back from his thoughts, with still a very angry face.

The pilot gulped and said, "Yes Sir," as he continuing his course to the facility.

"_You're __**really **__going to pay…" _


	9. Chapter 9: Battling from Inside and Out

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**11:00 AM**_

_**In the Enforcer Research facility emergency escape route…**_

"_Huff, huff_, how much longer till we get there?" said Callie who was now a bit tired of pushing the trolley containing the engine with Manx on top of it who was still unconscious from the blast.

"_Cough_, just down this ramp and turn _Cough_ right in this hallway," said Professor Whitclaw who was also a little bit tired from pushing as well.

When they meet at the end of the emergency route both pushed the doors open that let them outside of the facility.

Then Mayor Manx started to stir. He then opened his eyes and moaned. "Where am I?" said Manx.

"Right now, we're outside of the facility, and figuring out a way to escape, can you stand up?" said Professor Whitclaw.

"I think I can," said the Mayor as he stood up, but had to support on the trolley since the force of the impact made him numb and painful.

"I'll be fine," said Manx as he saw Whitclaw's and Callie's worried faces.

Callie then turned to him and said, "So, how we're going to escape?"

"In these situations like these we have escape choppers on ground landing pads or air landing pads around the back of the facility," said Whitclaw

He then looked at the nearest landing pad that had ruined remains of the helicopter with a pilot inside that had his head blown off. Whitclaw cringe and said, "And that must have been our escape chopper, Dark Kat would have probably notice that it was the only one when the others left, so he destroyed it."

He then looked around further to see any more of them and shooked his head, "All of them have left when the evacuation was commenced."

Manx groaned and said, "Now vwhat are we going to doo."

Whitclaw then heard footsteps behind her that came from the emergency door behind her.

"Uhh, guys we better get moving I don't think we should stay here to long or else we'll be caught sooner or later," Callie said.

"Yes we should get moving or else they will find us," said Whitclaw

Suddenly Callie moved to the nearest fire emergency kit and pulled the door open. She picked up a fire hydrant and smashed the glass casing to a huge steel axe. With great strength she picked it up and inserted insert into the slots of the door handles. Just a few seconds after he got his hands out from the door it banged forward with a lot of force, but little success since the axe is holding the doors tightly. She saw Dark Kats minions behind the small windows.

She then grabbed the fire hydrant and took the safety pin off. She then squeezed the handle bars together and released out the white foam and wedge it in one of the handles of the door. With the white clouds covering the windows, the ninjas and creeplings cannot see what is happening outside.

"There that should hold them off for a bit," said Callie.

Whitclaw looked shock on what Callie just did, but then said, "Good then lets get moving. The underground parking space is where my vehicle should be, we can use that as our escape," said Whitclaw as he moved the trolley.

"When did you learn that," said Whitclaw and Manx in unison when they started running.

She smiled back and said, "When you are in my position, where you have been regularly captured a lot of times or in near death situations, and escaping from them, you tend to learn a thing or two from it."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Officer Watt moaned as he rubbed his head from the explosion that hit him into the wall.

He opened his eyes and see dead ninjas and creeplings all around the hallway. He then realized that Mayor Manx, Deputy Mayor Manx, and Professor Whitclaw are gone, and what ever happened to the kats that impersonated Officer Polanski and Private Henry have gone as well.

He the looked at himself and notice there pieces of clothing ripped off with a few burns on them, nothing serious. He then got up straight and looked back on his men. A few of them had small pieces of shrapnel debris. He looked at them closely, and signed. The shrapnel at least didn't hit their major parts, and they weren't embedded deeply in them. He looked at the rest of his men and noticed they were all fine, but unconscious. He then turned to Sergeant Kurns and gasped. The Sergeant has ripped clothing and a few burns, but what made the officer shocked was that he had a huge piece of metal embedded on his right shoulder and was poking on the other side as well.

He then turn to his men and wake them up, in which they stirred.

"Wake up Privates, and get the hellkats up," said the Officer sternly as they wakened up and moaned by the pain from the explosion as well.

Officer Watt then turned around to wake up the Sergeant Kurns, but then notice that he was stirring up.

The Sergeant moaned and said, "What happened?"

"All of us have been knocked out when the explosion sent us hitting the walls," said Sergeant Kurns as he helped support the Sergeant.

Then the Sergeant moaned "Then what is this pain I have on my shoulder," as he turned and saw in a horrified look of the huge shrapnel that is embedded in his shoulder, while small trickles of blood flow out of the wound as he moved.

"Easy there Sergeant, we don't want you to have any further injury," said Officer Watt as he looked at the wound. He shook his head and said "That shrapnel is embedded very deep, you'll need some medical attention for this."

The Sergeant still stared at it, while the Enforcer Guards picked up an emergency med kit next beside elevators.

"Since we don't have any medics here and reinforcements won't be here in the next 10 minutes, we'll have to take it out the rough way and stitch you up or else you might faint from the amount blood loss. With that it will make you a vulnerable target when we are still in this facility with Dark Kats minions, and they cut off on all the routes to the medical wards," said Officer Watt.

Sergeant Kurns winced of stinging of his shoulder as they applied alcohol on his shoulder. He groaned of how much painful it is going to be…

_**Up in the air above Enforcer Research Facility…**_

They SWAT Kats went to VTOL mode as they see the Dark Kats Ship nearby the facility.

"Whoa, they did a number on the Enforcers," said Razor as he saw the whole field above them that were filled with destroyed Enforcer tanks, and soldiers bodies that were either been shot or have their body parts scattered everywhere.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said T-Bone sadly as he thought of how many lives were been taken because of Dark Kat.

T-Bone thought that even though he hated the Enforcers, Commander Feral the most, he didn't want any of them to die or in these useless situations where their sacrifices were useless if a Dark Kat wins. So that's the reason why he wants to become a vigilante, to protect the katizens of Megakat City, and help the Enforcers. Then he felt a surge of guilt in him of practically insulting and humiliating the Enforcers.

"_I shouldn't have them humiliated too much,"_ thought T-Bone.

While T-Bone was thinking, Razor looked through his Dimensional Radar Scanner to see what is happening inside the building.

"There are a lot of Dark Kats minions running around the facility," said Razor.

He then scanned further and saw 7 Enforcers on the 8th floor of the facility who looked fine but one had a huge piece of shrapnel that has punctured his shoulder. He looked on and saw that the Enforcers are ready to prepare to remove it.

Razor winced as he saw the tom having his opening really wide that was screaming in pain as they removed it slowly from his collarbone. When it was completely removed from his shoulder, some of the other Enforcers tended the wound by stitching.

He then ignored it and focused on finding the Deputy Mayor. He then decided to used the tracking signal on Callie's communicator. He heard the beep on his radar, and saw that it was moving at the other side of the facility.

Razor felt relived when he saw this and said to T-Bone, "There are still some Enforcers left in the building, but are none in serious danger, since nearly all of the activity is at the other side of the building where the landing pads are, better check there first, since I received a signal from Callie's communicator from over there as well."

"Roger that," said T-Bone as he moved the Turbokat to the other side of the facility.

-----

"God, you don't even realized how painful that was," said Sergeant Kurns in an angry voice as his men stitched it up and put white gauze and bandages on it.

"How is the wound," said Officer Watt as he and his other men picked up the rifles on the floor which were luckily still functional.

"His wound is pretty is bad, he must be seek medical attention afterwards, but either than that he's fine," said the soldier who is fished wrapping bandages on the Sergeants soldiers.

"Do you think I look fine," said the Sergeant as he growled at the soldier.

But then they heard many sounds of small foot steps coming this way, then at the corner of the hallway they saw a dozen or so creeplings who are chittering and squabbling as they run towards them.

Officer Watt fired his functioning rifle at the advancing group and said back behind his shoulder, "You won't feel fine if you don't get up and start shooting or else your dead,"

The five personal started firing at the group as well, while Sergeant Kurns grumbled and picked up his weapon and joined the shooting as well.

-----

The Turbokat hovered at the other side of the facility, and saw one of the emergency doors being banged to open but had been hold by an steel ax, but it won't hold for long.

"Looks like the Enforcers left behind some of the party greetings," said T-Bone.

"And now to open the present, Octopus missile deploy," as he launched a missile that opened out like a flower that revealed its metal tentacles which flew towards the metal doors and removed its hinges off and exploded, with having the other occupants behind the doors flying and hitting the walls behind them.

With the doors destroyed ninjas and creeplings came out from it.

"And now just to show my appreciation, Cement Launcher," said Razor with a wicked smile on his face as he opened the bomb bay doors which revealed a weapon that looks like a mini gun, but has a huge tank of liquid cement for ammo. He fired it directly at the groups near the doors and in the building, and started peppering them with cement blobs.

When Razor have all the targets been hit, the groups of creeplings and ninjas looked like frozen statues on the ground.

"Is that all of them Razor?" said T-Bone.

"Yep, most of Dark Kats forces must have been concentrated at those doors, and if I'm guessing correctly that must be where the Mayor and Deputy Mayor might have escaped, since Dark Kat uses a lot of minions to get them," said Razor.

"So, where are they right now?" said T-Bone as he looked worried they not find them in time.

"I'm looking at it right now," said Razor as he used his dimensional radar scanner again and use the tracking signal on Callie's communicator.

"I see her, she's in the underground basement floor level 2 with Mayor Manx and the Professor you told me about that is pushing a huge suitcase with wheels," said Razor.

"Well, at least they're safe," said T-Bone.

Razor looked at the scanners again, but his expression changed from being pleased to downright horror.

"T-Bone look at your radar screen right now," said Razor in a fearful voice.

"Huh," said T-Bone but obeyed and look at his screen, and had his mouth open with surprise.

"We better land quickly and head to them before its to late," said Razor.

T-Bone nodded as he landed the Turbokat on one of the nearest ground landing pads.

Since the scanner can see everything in the facility, both saw a huge figure that was hiding behind the pillar that was next beside a vehicle where the Mayor, Deputy Mayor and the Professor are going too.

And both know what that means…


	10. Chapter 10: Caught in the Parking Lot

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**11:05 AM**_

_**In the Enforcer Research facility underground parking lot…**_

"That's my vehicle over there," said Professor Whitclaw pointed as both Callie and and Manx were behind his tail.

"That's your vehicle over there my it looks huge," said Callie as she looked at awe.

Professor Whitclaw smiled and said, "I need the huge space to contain all of my inventions since I don't have any room in my laboratory to fit in."

"Well at least we can escape," said Mayor Manx, feeling a little bit relieved.

"Not, exactly Mayor," said in an evil, and cold voice.

The trio froze just a few meters from the vehicle as they heard that voice, and all of them turned around to see a huge dark figure emerging from the shadows.

The Deputy Mayor gasped while Mayor Manx trembled when they saw and know whom who that figure was.

"Its pleasure to meet you Professor Whitclaw," said the huge figure as his bored down on the Professors face that was trembling. "Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is…

"…Dark Kat, one of the most dangerous criminals in the city," said Callie in an icy tone, and Professor Whitclaw turned white when he heard who he was.

"Nice to complete that sentence I have, but…" as Dark Kat saw them trying to run away, he then snapped his fingers and creeplings and ninjas came from behind him and started restraining them. Both Callie and Whitclaw were struggling from the grasps of the ninjas without any success, while Manx trembled with a wet spot between his legs as creeplings circled around him. More ninjas and creeplings were behind them, cutting off their escape. When the ninjas pointed their guns at them they stopped.

"…I want to have to take the engine from you as well as the Mayor and the Deputy Mayor," said Dark Kat as he smiled, while Whitclaws had a scared expression on his face.

"**Hold it,"** said Callie in a commanding voice as she stared at him in a questionable look and said, "How did you knew where we might attempt to escape? You did not know the private underground parking lot is since you cannot access to the main computers that can be severed for the buildings schematics, and finding us in the most possible location of where we were heading."

Dark Kat just smiled and said, "Oh, I got a little help from the inside." As he spoke Tessa moved out from the shadows and stand next beside Dark Kat.

"Tessa!!" said both Professor Whitclaw and Miss Briggs with surprised looks on their faces. Both were utterly shocked of why Tessa would go along side Dark Kat.

"Ah, I forced this she-kat to tell me about Whitclaw and his project on the engine. Very impressive on the details she had told me about your engine," said Dark Kat with raising one eye brow of interest.

Then Callie screamed at Tessa, "Why did you side with Dark Kat, why Tessa why?"

"Because I wanted too," said Tessa now smirking as Dark Kat.

This made both the Mayor and the Deputy Mayor more surprised, but Professor Whitclaw had now a curios look on his face. _"Why did she said like that, she knew would never be that easy of a push over even to a villain and she would not speak in that tone if she was submitting with a villain, she should either be angry that is struggling or really sad, and weeping,"_ thought Whitclaw who knew her for a long time.

He then looked at a silver ringed headband that was glowing on the top of her head. He grew curious of this object if this was related to this situation.

"What is that on top of Tessa's head, Dark Kat," Professor Whitclaw said in an angry tone.

Dark Kat stared at him and said, "Oh you mean the mind control device that I have on her head. It is an experimental one but it has proven itself worthy as it is controlling the she-kats mind very well and is under my control with a flick of a switch," as he taken out remote control device.

"You monster," screamed Professor Whitclaw as he tried to struggle from the ninjas grasps but hold back with the ninjas guns pointing at him.

"Oh, you won't be saying such bad things about me," said Dark Kat as he pulled out two more of the same devices that Tessa has on her head.

"Since these were proven effective I'd say it is no harm to control you and the Mayors," as Dark Kat walks over to them who were still struggling. "I'll start with Mayors first then the Professor," he smiled as he walked to the Mayors.

Miss Briggs was still struggling and screaming while Manx was standing and shaking with fear in his eyes, then Dark Kat placed the silver headbands on both of the Mayors heads. Callie tries to shake it off but Dark Kat. He flicked the switch on his remote and the headbands glowed on top them.

"And once I control you, I will have all three of you, and thus I will have the power to control Megakat City," he said in laughter as he walked towards him.

"But first, lets see that engine, I'm dying of interest to see that," said Dark Kat.

With that he snapped his fingers and has his ninjas grab the steel trolley under the Professors grasp.

"Hey get your hands off of it," said Whitclaw as he struggled to regain his grasp around the metal suitcase but then had to release his grasp from it since he hears humming of charged guns that are pointing at him.

"Now let's see this engine of yours shall we?" said Dark Kat as the ninjas pushed it to him. He then picked it up with just one single hand, and Whitclaw was surprised the strength of that tom since that engine including the trolley weighed together 250 lbs.

"Ah, such a fine engine you made, Professor Whitclaw," said Dark Kat as he opened it and looked inside it. "It's a worthy machine for my ship," as he stroked it while the engine hums.


	11. Chapter 11: Search, Rescue, and Survive

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**11:06 AM**_

_**8**__**th**__** Floor of the Facility…**_

"Commander Feral we have reached Enforcer Research Facility," said the pilot, as they reached the main gates of the facility.

Feral winced as he saw the line of destruction and carnage that Dark Kat waste upon his men. "Dark Kat you will pay for this," as he growled to himself.

"Sir, we got a transmission from the squad group you have requested," said the pilot as he heard it from his radio in his helmet since Commander Feral destroyed the main radio and they have to use their personal radios for transmission.

"Give it to me then," Feral ordered as the pilot gave his helmet radio to the Commander.

He put it on his head, even though his head was big and the helmet was small, but he was able to fit it in miraculously.

"This is Commander Feral, what is your status," he said as he spoke it to a small microphone.

The transmission was respond a few seconds later, "All the tanks and soldiers are a few kilometers to your present location that are coming from the east."

Then Commander Feral realized who that voice was in the transmission.

"Lieutenant Felina what are you doing here," said Commander Feral in a commanding and concern voice.

"Sorry Uncle I want to catch Dark Kat as much as you do," said Felina from the transmission.

"No, I want you to head back to Enforcer Headquarters where you will be safe," said Commander Feral who was always cared Felina when she became an Enforcer.

Then the Felina's transmission came back with an icy tone, "Sorry, but I don't take no for an answer. I'm still pursuing Dark Kat with you whether you like or not."

Feral was taken aback and what she had said but he also realized that she was not the type to pursue so easily. Since arguing would not get anything further in this situation he responded back, "Fine, where is your present location."

Feral then heard a roaring noise of jets, then with a huge roar a squadron of Fighter Planes passed above them. "Right above you, and heading towards the Facility," said Felina from the transmission, and if Ulysses know any better she must be smiling from what she had said.

"Okay Felina here are your orders, if Dark Kats ship is still operational use the EMP (Electric Magnetic Pulse) missile that is equipped on those fighters so you can destroy its shields. After that if the guns are still functional I want you and your squadron to take them down. If the ground squadron will come in a few minutes, give them cover fire on Dark Kats minions if any of them appear so that they can destroy the ship so we can cut off Dark Kats escape," said Commander Feral as he took a deep breath from speaking out so much stuff at once.

This is what you get for being a Commander… a headache _and_ a very sore throat.

Then Commander Feral continued and said, "I have a few of my Enforcer Ops men with me so we can infiltrate the Facility and grab the Mayors from harm, so I want use these orders I have given you as a distraction on Dark Kat while we search into the Facility so we can find the Mayors and rescue them."

"Roger that," said Felina from her transmission as she increased her thrusters and lead the Fighter Squadron to Dark Kats Ship.

When the Fighters were at assault and distracting Dark Kats ship, the choppers were able pass them without the Dark Kats minions noticing them as they landed on the top landing pads of the facility.

Commander Feral jumped out from the chopper and since they were highest landing pad he was able to see the whole thing. He saw his fighters with Felina in the lead as they fired Dark Kats ship with armor piercing rounds, but then the ships lasers started firing at the squadron, but they were able to dodge them easily since the pilots were trained harder since the last incident. He looked at the horizon at the east and saw the Ground Squadron heading this way, by his calculations it would be here in 6-7 minutes. "Good Luck Felina," whispered Commander Feral as one of the Fighters launched the EMP missile at Dark Kats shields.

He then turned around to focus on his men with a steely gaze at them. "You know what your orders are to do," said Feral as his men hopped from the choppers and heading towards the doors. Feral charged his laser rifle and set it to max, and joined his men at the pads entrance way and kicked the door with all his might which opened instantly and shouted ",Now move, **move**, **move**."

"Don't let your guard down men," shouted said Sergeant Kurns who was next beside Officer Watt were both behind a large potted plant who fired his last rounds from his rifle at the pursuing creeplings

"Sir, were almost out of ammo," said one of his soldiers as he looked at his utility jacket and belt that was empty.

When Officer Watt ran out of ammo he then charged his pistol from his holster and continued firing. "Sergeant, how many grenades do we have left," said Watt as he fired at one of the creeplings that was mere inches from him.

"We have six grenades left," said Sergeant Kurns.

"Good, have you and the rest of the Privates have one grenade each, when I give the order have two grenades thrown, not all of them and have them throw at the largest group when I tell you," said Officer Watt to the soldier.

"Yes Sir," said Sergeant Kurns as he headed towards the other Privates that are still shooting behind an upturn sofa for cover.

When Officer Watt see to it that every Private has a grenade, he then looked at any big groups at the hallway. At the far end of the hallway he then saw 2 huge groups of ninjas and creeplings emerging from it and are running towards them.

The Enforcer privates were clutching the grenades tightly and were ready to prime them.

"Steady, wait for it men," said Sergeant Kurns as he warned his fellow privates not to throw grenades to soon or else the Officers plan would be ruined.

When the two groups fully emerged from the end of the hallway, Officer Watt hollered, **"Now."**

Two grenades were thrown into the first group, and then Officer Watt now hollered again, **"Now,"** and the soldiers obeyed and threw another pair of grenades at the second group.

With that everybody ducked for cover and covered their ears. With four explosions the floor below them shook. When some of the dust settled they looked up they saw that the hallway was clear.

"That's all of them," said Sergeant Kurns as his Privates cheered and Officer Watt cannot help but smiled.

"Sir," said one of the soldiers which broke the happiness as he pointed at a tall figure emerging at the hallway.

"Privates arm the rest of your grenades," ordered Officer Watt who was now back to his stern self and prepared for another. Sergeant Kurns pointed his gun at the huge figure emerging from the hallway, while the soldiers are prepared to use their empty rifles as clubs if it charges to them.

As Officer Watt pointed his gun at the emerging figure he said, "We're not going down without a fight."

"Famous last words I see, I should put you in a higher position for your efforts," said the tall figure as it emerges from corner of the hallway. When the dust settle the Emergency Escort Team was shocked to see the figure standing right in front of them.

Sergeant Kurns was the first one to speak, "Commander Feral," in a shocked voice.

"That's right, and it would be polite to lower your weapons without someone getting hurt," said the Commander.

With that the group lowered their weapons, and soon enough the Special Ops Team appeared behind Commander Feral and decided to come to their aid.

"Is there anybody injured," said Commander Feral as he walked to the group.

"Well, Sergeant Kurns is badly injured from a huge shrapnel on his shoulder," said Officer Watt as he looked at Sergeant Kurns who was aided with more treatment from the Ops. "We decided to remove it ourselves since that time we had been cut off by Dark Kats minions that limited us to access to any medical wards, and he was bleeding a lot from that wound of his so we decided to remove it ourselves, but the rest of my men have only suffered minor injuries."

"Good, but now where is the Deputy Mayor and the Mayor," said Commander Feral who was now stern and concern on his face.

Officer Watt shooked his head and said, "I do not know where they are since the incident happened." Watt then pointed at the huge hole on the floor that Commander Feral passed by him.

"There was an explosion between my troop and them," said Officer Watt, "The Mayors were with Professor Whitclaw and has his project, but they have two kats that were impersonating as military personnel, we didn't know who they were when the explosion came, which had all of us unconscious."

Then with a concerned look on his face he said, "We might think that these rouge Enforcers were also trying to steal the Professor Whitclaws latest project. Also I noticed that they were really heavy considering they left behind small crevice paw imprints on the floors when they walked."

"Never mind that, just tell me what happened," said Commander Feral who was now getting impatient. He knew that he would be interested in these suspects but this was not a time to chit-chat about them.

"Like I told you I can't remember after that incident, but I have a hunch that they must have left when they regained conscious, and escaped to the nearest emergency escape route, and heading towards the helicopter pad," said Officer Watt.

Then one of the Ops soldiers interrupted, "Negative, I saw the last escape helicopter already destroyed when we were at the top of the sky landing pads." But then his tone became fearful as he stared at Commander Feral and gulped.

"A few meters from the wrecked helicopter I also see the SWAT Kats Jet."

Commander Feral gripped his gun tighter as the anger rise from his veins.

Then Commander Feral growled, "The SWAT Kats are already here," and thought about taking them to custody. But he noticed his group was now backing away from him if he tended to explode. He then decided returned back to his Commanding form and suppress his anger so he would not destroy his image of being a good leader to his Enforcers.

"Where are they?" he said sternly.

The Ops soldier was relieved that Commander Feral didn't throw a tantrum, with a sigh of relief he then continued, "From the Turbokat I can see I noticed impressions from the sand that are trailing from it to the underground entrance way."

"Good, that's enough information. If they go that way they know that the Mayors and Professor Whitclaw would have also gone there as well, since their equipment can find where Mayors are."

Realizing what he had said Commander Feral snapped back his mouth shut as if he said something really disturbing. He can't believe it! He just complimented the SWAT Kats, what was he thinking! With that his men had their jaws dropped of what he had just said.

"Uh, Commander are you alright?" said Sergeant Kurns. Like the rest of the Enforcers everybody knew that the Commander always criticized the SWAT Kats to himself and the media. But with Commander Feral having to compliment them was a total shock to them.

"Of course I'm alright," said Commander Feral, "But if any you say this to anybody and if this reaches to the media, I'll make sure that tom is discharged, do I make myself clear?" in a threatening voice.

Everybody gulped, nobody want to be in Commanders bad side and chorused, "Yes, Sir."

"Good," Commander Feral said as returned back to his composure. "Now I want two personnel to bring a stretcher to Sergeant Kurns and move him to the helicopter pad, I'll have a Special Ops soldier help them guide and protect them to the landing pad. The rest of the men follow me."

With that everybody nodded and did as they were told. Sergeant Kurns was put on a stretcher and was carried by two his men, and one of the Ops soldiers lead the way to the landing pad.

When this was finished Officer Watt said, "The best way to get to the underground parking lot is to head downstairs to the main floor. There the elevators near the receptionist area are the ones that will head straight to the underground."

"Good then lets get moving," said Commander Feral as they headed towards the doors of the spiraled staircase.

When everybody was in the staircase the grouped winced as they heard Commander Feral hollered, "I'll make sure that I would give a day in hell to any of you if any of you speak about this compliment I made to the SWAT Kats."


	12. Chapter 12: Trio Fight

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**At the same time**_

_**In the Enforcer Research facility underground parking lot…**_

"No, you can't take it," said Professor Whitclaw now trembling as he stared at Dark Kat, "I've spent years making that engine, and you can't just take it away," as he was starting to cry.

Dark Kat just smiled at him and said, "And now I am taking you as well," as he laughed and taken out his extra mind-control head band from his pocket and proceeded walking towards Professor Whitclaw.

Professor Whitclaw struggled under the grasps of his captives without much luck. "It's not fair," he said as Dark Kat was about to put the device on his head.

Dark Kat smiked and said, "In this world, nothing is fair."

"Then lets balance the scales then shall we," said a voice that was hollered right behind them.

With a vrooming sound, a motorcycle came out of now where and drove instantly into the thickest bunch of the group that was behind Professor Whitclaw. With the bikes high velocity it blitzed through the group and sent the ninjas and creeplings flying or get them trampled under the bikes wheels.

"Now that's what I call road kill," said the tom as he stopped the bike and faced Dark Kat.

Professor Whitclaw was shocked to the eyes as he saw who that tom on the motorcycle was. He then realized and thought, _"I know who these guys are they're…"_

"The SWAT Kats!!" said Dark Kat as he was enraged to see them again. Professor Whitclaw looked at the motorcycle that was the SWAT Kats vehicle the cyclotron, and from what Whatclaw was guessing the small and skinny tom was the SWAT Kat Razor.

"Yeah, nice to see you again," said another voice as a huge and burly tom jumped out of nowhere.

"_That must be T-Bone,"_ Whitclaw thought as he stared at the second SWAT Kat.

Professor Whitclaw noticed that they were distracted, and decided to take a chance and with success he got out of the ninjas grasps and ran to safety to his vehicle.

Dark Kat noticed this and said, "Get Professor Whitclaw or I'll have your heads."

"Uh-Oh I'm in deep trouble," said Whitclaw as he saw the ninjas running to get him.

"I don't think so," said Razor as he launched several missiles from his cyclotron and hit the pursuing group.

"And hears a little something from me as well," said T-Bone as he showered the rest of Dark Kats minions with mini-boomer missiles.

Dark Kat just smirked and said, "Did you forget that I also control the Tessa and the Mayors," as he ordered all three of them to stand in front of him.

"Aw, crud," said T-Bone, "Could this was getting any worst."

"Oh it can be," said Dark Kat, "Now Mayor Manx, Deputy Mayor Briggs, and Tessa attack them," he ordered, and decided to stay to see this spectacle.

"This is a bad day for me, and to hitting the Mayor would be all new low for us," said T-Bone as he trying to dodge the fiery swipes from the Mayor.

Deputy Mayor Briggs came rushing towards Razor. "Hey, whoa there Miss. Briggs your on our side remember," said Razor as he dodge her swipes with her razor sharp finger nailed claws, but she ignored his plea.

Professor Whitclaw then called out, "You can't speak to them," as he was almost to his vehicle, he then saw Tessa appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy Kats," said Whitclaw as he tries to dodge the swipes and punches from Tessa. While he was dodging the swipes he said, "They're under the mind control head bands that Dark Kat has put on them."

Razor was choking under an arm lock around his neck by Callie. He weakly said, "Damn how strong is she." He was turning a bit blue, and his air supply was about to cut short. "That leaves me no choice then," he said as he decide to hit her stomach with his elbow which she doubled over which gives Razor an opportunity to turn around and tackle Miss. Briggs and let her fall on the floor.

"T-Bone and Professor move the Mayor and Tessa to where Miss. Briggs," shouted Razor.

The Mayor just punched T-Bone in the gut. "Crud, I didn't know he can punch, and I'm getting tired of this," as he doubled over slightly as he saw another knuckle sandwich heading towards his face. With his fast reflexes he grabbed the Mayors arm and with his all his strength he stand-up and raised the Mayors arm and dangling him in the air. "You know what mayor? You just caught me a very bad mood today, and that punch earlier just makes me angrier." T-Bone then decided drags the Mayor to Callie and throw Manx next beside her.

Professor Whitclaw was struggling of having both of his hands holding on both the arms of Tessa who she was trying to clobber him with both her fists.

He was under a lot stress and wasn't going to last long holding Tessa's arms from his face. "Sorry Tessa, I have to do this," said Whitclaw as he used his strength and pushed her backwards and have her stumbled and fell to the fallen Mayor and Deputy Mayor.

Both T-Bone and Razer then aimed their glovatrixes at the group.

"We hate to do this Mayors…" said T-Bone as he prepared to fire.

"…But your just not yourselves," said Razor as he completed that sentence and fired at the group with mini bola missiles that released out diamond threaded ropes and tied the group together.

"I feel bad about doing this them," said Professor Whitclaw as he see the Mayor Manx, Deputy Mayor Briggs, and Tessa struggling.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said T-Bone as he launched a sleeping gas missile on them to make

With that the SWAT Kats and Professor Whitclaw noticed that Dark Kat was escaping.

Professor Whitclaw hollard, "Get Dark Kat he has the remote that controls the devices on their heads, and he still has my machine as well."

The SWAT Kats chased Dark Kat who was running to the staircases. But he then turned around and said, "Oh you mean this," as he hold the remote control. "You can have it." But then Dark Kat dropped it and squished it under his foot, which was destroyed completely.

"Oops my bad," said Dark Kat, "But with the controls destroyed, there's no way you take the devices of easily without a certain brain damage."

"You going to pay for that," said T-Bone as he was about to tackle him. But with punch from Dark Kat he was flying and hit flat side of a parking pillar.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt," said Whitclaw as he saw T-Bone lay on the floor.

"T-Bone are you alright," said Razor as ran towards his partner.

T-Bone had a tasted something metallic from his mouth and felt crimson fluid trickled from his nostrils.

"Yeah I'm alright," said T-Bone as he wiped the blood from his nose with his arm.

"And I'm going to take this engine of yours," said Dark Kat, and with that he ran towards the stairs.

"Hey Dark Kat is escaping with my invention," said Whitclaw ferociously as he saw Dark Kat escaping through the doors.

"But what about Miss Briggs, Mayor Manx, and Tessa," said Razor as he sees the three of them waking up and struggling.

"Yeah we can't leave them like that," T-Bone said with worry.

Professor looked at vehicle where he usually kept some of his work and projects. _"Hmm, I have a few inventions that could save them…"_ he thought.

"Razor, T-Bone," said Professor as he spoke to them, "I know how I might save them, I have an invention almost like Dark Kats mind control and would have the same functions as his, but they are prototype ones, so I'm 100 percent sure this is going to work."

Razor then said, "But it is better to take the risk or else they would be under Dark Kats control or suffer brain damage which would cause them to be dysfunctional or worse…" as he trailed off.

"Ok then, here's a plan, we chase Dark crud and get back that engine he stole from yah, and probably kick some tail out of him, and you can get the Mayors and Tessa back to their original selves," said T-Bone.

"Sounds like plan, lets go for it," said Razor who was now surprised

"I agreed as well," said Whitclaw as he headed towards his hummer truck and opened the back doors, while Razor helped T-Bone getting up on his feet,

"Are sure you can go up against Dark Kat, he beat you before," said Razor.

"Yeah, and I have to settle a score with him then," said T-Bone as both decided to run and chase after Dark Kat.

"Good, Luck SWAT Kats," said Professor Whitclaw as he saw them went to pass through the doors. When they disappear he turned and see the Mayors and Tessa still struggling from the ropes tied around them, "Sure hope the media would not get a whiff of this or else they would have a field day of having the SWAT Kats harming the Mayors."


	13. Chapter 13: News and Boom

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**11:10 AM**_

_**Up in the sky of Enforcer Research Facility…**_

"We are approaching Enforcer Reasearch Center," called out Al as he was about a few kilometers from the main gate.

"I suggest we stop here," said Ann as the whole news group sees a battle raging in front of them. From what they can see at their view they see Enforcer Troops and Tanks were firing at Dark Kats ship and its main defenses, while Saab Tunnan Planes were firing at Dark Kats Minions that were firing back as well.

"Yeah, we don't want be in the line of fire," said Johnny now worried.

"Now's not the time to be afraid," as she turned around with a stern look on his face, "Its time to make a story, you ready Johnny?"

"Ready as always," as he readied his camera and live camera feed on it.

"Good," she said as she now focused her attention to Al right now. "Al, get the chopper to land on the ground, we don't want to risk of being hit by random bullets at our stand point."

With that Al nodded and landed the helicopter…

"Lieutenant Felina, we have already destroyed the secondary guns but the main gun is still functional," said an Officer who was speaking it to his helmet headset in the tank.

Lieutenant Felina responded back in the transmission, "Good, then my air force will take it from here, just give us cover fire from the rest of Dark Kats minions."

"Yes Madam," said the Officer as he ordered the rest of the troops to fire at the minions appearing from the ship and defending it with what they got.

The Officer noticed at a meters from the Main Gate was a News Helicopter.

"Damn, if things can't get any worse," he hissed himself.

He decided to radio to Lieutenant Felina again, "Lieutenant, we got media at the Main Gate."

"_Damn, out of all the times..."_ Felina thought. She looked out of her cockpit and saw the helicopter descending. "Have some of your men got to the Main Gate and make a temporary blockade around the main gate," she ordered through her transmission.

"Yes, Madam," said the Officer as he order a few of his men to move to the Main Gate.

When the helicopter successfully landed, both Ann and Johnny opened the doors hopped of the helicopter with their news equipment as well.

"Ready Johnny?" said Ann as she applied some of her make-up on her face and prepared her hair.

"Ready as always," said Johnny as he prepared his camera.

"Good," said Ann Gora as she almost finished her make-up.

When Johnny finished preparing his camera, he looked behind Ann and noticed Enforcers coming this way. "Uhh, Ann we have Enforcers coming our way."

"Ignore them, they are just making a blockade around the gate entrance, we'll just make the story from here," said Ann which also came from experience of being a reporter.

"Alright then," said Johnny as he set his camera on his shoulder. He then held 3 fingers to Ann. "And you're live in…"

"3…," put finger one down.

"2…," put second finger down.

As he put the last finger down he whispered, "1…"

"Now."

"This is Ann Gora from Katseye News, here at the main gates of Enforcer Research Facility, where the Enforcers are struggling in a battle against Dark Kat," said Ann as Johnny moved his camera moved the cameras view of the battle raging in the facility with energy bolts, bullets, and rockets flying everywhere.

Johnny then moved back to Ann.

"From our sources the attack from Dark Kat was commenced at 10:30 AM this morning. From what we can tell from his usual plans he plans on stealing something important from the facility, this is what all what we know from Katseye news. We will continue to cover this story as the situation unfolds on what Dark Kat is planning."

"And cut," said Johnny as he stopped filming. "That was great Ann."

"Thanks Johnny," said Ann as she smiled.

But then they heard a large boom from behind them. They turned around and saw explosion of flame and dark clouds protruding from the front of the building complex. From the force of it anybody that was near the explosion was flying.

When both see the explosion Ann turned around and hollered, "Get the camera back on, we're missing a good scene."

"Roger that," said Johnny as he turned on his camera.

Dark Kat walked out of the huge hole he created. He didn't like doors that are too small for him. When he stepped into the lobby he looked outside and saw the Enforcers destroying his beloved ship.

He then got in fury. "The Enforcers, the most annoying things as the SWAT Kats," he thought to himself as he looked on at the battle in front of him.

Dark Kat then saw some of his surviving minions that are coming to him.

"Status," said Dark Kat sternly.

"My Lord, the Enforcers attacked us unexpectedly and we try to push them off as long as we can," said one of the ninjas.

"I won't punish you for this one since they are more smarter than we think, and they cannot be tolerated that easily," said Dark Kat.

"Thank You My Lord," said the ninja.

Just then they heard the trudging of footsteps behind them. Then a door slammed open beside the main elevators.

Dark Kat and his minions turned around and saw some more Enforcers running out from the door. His eyes narrowed as he saw a particular figure he didn't want to see.

"Were almost at the main floor," said Officer Watt as he and the who entire group of Enforcer Soldiers and Spec Ops were huffing and panting as they hurriedly run down through the spiral stair case.

"Good then," said Commander Feral.

But a few seconds later they heard a huge explosion and shook the entire foundation, and also was strong enough for the Enforcers falling and toppling down on a floor of stairs.

"Everybody get down and hold on to the railing," said Commander Feral as everybody grabbed the railings of the stairs.

When the rumbling stopped everybody raised their heads.

"What was that?" said one of the Enforcers.

"It was an explosion, and it came from below us," said Officer Watt as he looked over the railing and saw smoke rising, "The explosion must have originated from the Main Floor."

"Then lets get moving then and hurry," said Commander Feral as the rest of the team got up and continued running down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stair well they opened the exit door that leads to the Receptionist Area to see what has happened.

And they got more then they expected.


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking Out

_**June 1, 2006**_

_**11:11 AM**_

_**In the Underground Parking Lot…**_

He searched inside his huge payload in his trucks cargo bay. "Ah there it is," said Professor Whitclaw as he snatched out from his clutter a helmet like invention with many circuitry and wires around it.

"Dark Kats invention was way much advance than this, but that doesn't mean that it still functions the same his," said Professor Whitclaw as he fished out 2 more and a remote pad that controls these helmets.

"Glad I'd may spares, and I do not know why I made multiple copies on my inventions, probably I'm just a nutcase," as he laughed to himself.

He then shaked his head, "Now's not the time to think such things, its time to get serious," as he jumped out of his vehicle with his inventions and walked towards the tied up group.

"Sorry I have to do this, but it has to be done," said Whitclaw as he forcibly put his own mind control machine on each of their heads over top Dark Kats version.

"Hmm, lets see, if I can change the frequency and alter it…" as he pressed a few buttons and dials with the helmets whirling and buzzing.

"Then I will be able to control the functions and connections to Dark Kats invention," but he shacked his head, "That would mean that Dark Kats invention will forcibly join my invention together and cause the Mayors and Tessa pain since they are submitting their minds to another one, but it is a risk I have to take," as he pressed his final button.

With that Whitclaw's invention glowing and white electric sparks emerged from Dark Kats headband and connected to his helmet. With that going on Mayor Manx, Miss. Briggs, and Tessa screamed out of their lungs.

This lasted a few short seconds and all of them drooped with their heads down. "Now to take it offline," said Whitclaw as he pressed a few buttons from his pad, and with that the humming stopped and the lights faded. They were offline.

"Excellent," said Whitclaw as he walked over to them. "I hope they are alright," as he take out both the helmet and headbands out from their heads gently.

Professor tries to wake them up and they stirred up. The first one to stirred up was Miss. Briggs. "What happened," said Callie as she moaned from the pain coming and growing in her head. The others also stirred when they were awaken by Professor Whitclaw.

"What am I doing here, and what with this pain in my head," said Manx as he rocked his head with his hands.

"Where am I" said Tessa as she looked around her surroundings, "Were in the underground parking lot?" she said with a confusing look.

"You were under mind control by Dark Kats invention, if I were remove it from your heads then you would have serious brain damage, but I was able turn it offline with my other invention that is similar to mines," said Whitclaw as he gently help them get up.

"We know that but what happened after," said Callie.

As he supported the Mayor to stand-up but without any success he said, "Dark Kat was about to control me with that mind invention of his, but then the SWAT Kats came."

"The SWAT Kats, they're here?" said Tessa.

"Yep, they were able to save me from Dark Kat, but this involved you guys in the situation," he said sadly.

"How so," said Mayor Manx as he cradled his head, "Ohh, and my head felt it was been hit again."

"I'm afraid that's because T-Bone had to knock the day lights out of you," said Professor Whitclaw as he saw surprised shocks are plastered on their faces.

Professor Whitclaw then continued, "Dark Kat controlled all of you and he ordered all three of you to attack me and the SWAT Kats, we tried to stop you and avoid your attacks but this lead us to hitting you back and tying you up so we don't do anymore harm to you guys."

"So I was attacking you," said Tessa as she looked up to see Whitclaw. Then Callie looked up and said also, "And I also attacked the SWAT Kats as well."

Whitclaw then put both hands on both they're shoulders and, "Don't blame youself for this, it was Dark Kats fault that lead you to this mess, and it is all over now."

Callie signed and said, "Your right," and then she got mad and said, "We should blame Dark Kat for the trouble he gave you guys."

"Yeah, we should get him for what he did to us," said Tessa angrily.

Then Manx interrupted and said, "Don't go after Dark Kat yourselves, you will be a lot more danger, and the Enforcers and SWAT Kats won't like that."

"He's right," said Whitclaw.

"Okay then, but getting out is our first priority, since a battle is still raging," said Mayor Manx.

Whitclaw shaked his head and said, "No, I'm going after Dark Kat since he stolen my engine and is escaping with it, and I am not going to let that happen."

"But you said before we would be in a lot more danger if we go after him ourselves," said Tessa.

"But only if we go after him together," said Whitclaw as he went back to his vehicle and digged into his trunk again.

"True I got experience from Professor Hackle on becoming an inventor in advance engineering and technology, but I also got experience from him on inventing and testing weapons, and I also became a weapons designer and tester for the research facility as well."

With that Whitclaw taken a few weapons and gadgets out from his cargo trunk and place them on the floor between himself the Mayors and Tessa. He then picked up 4 pieces of what looks like smooth silver fabric that flows through Whitclaws hands like water, but the most intriguing part that the fabric is shaped like everyday clothes.

"This is a new type of bullet proof vests I been making for the Enforcers to wear since their vests are very bulky and heavy which gives a disadvantage of having to reduce the freedom of movement and speed," said Professor Whitclaw as he by everybody shock wore the silver t-shirt over his lab coat, but once he wore over it disappeared instantly.

"Don't worry, that was just the active camouflage the vest has on it so no kat would notice that it was there in the first place," And with that everybody wore the special vests.

When they wore it they felt like water flow through them and they weigh like light as a feather.

Whitclaw then grabs his prototype plasma flamer, but then when he was about to put the rest of the armaments away since it would be dangerous for any of them to hold since they didn't have experience holding a gun, he saw Deputy Mayor Briggs and Tessa in surprise picking themselves an armament from the pile and holding it with ease on their slender hands.

Ignoring it he said, "Okay here's the plan we'll take my truck and drive up to the Dark Kats Ship and attack it, I know it sounds a bit suicidal but time is the essence since I fear the Enforcers and SWAT Kats would not make it in time to catch him after the many times he escaped."

Then Whitclaw saw Miss. Briggs and Tessa's angry faces looking at him.

"What?" he said as if he said something bad.

But Manx interrupted and said, "But what about your vehicle it would not last a few seconds under Dark Kats guns," said in a worried voice.

Whitclaw just smiled and said, "My vehicle has a built mini shield generator that can protect us from Dark Kats lasers, and I also have few surprises on it as well. You can stay inside the vehicle for your safety Mayor Manx. Okay less talk and more action, so hop in the vehicle and I will do the driving."

Both Callie and Tessa signed and both thought, _"It would be best to follow his plan and punch him late_r," as both of them hop into the huge vehicle.

Callie took the front passenger seat while Mayor Manx and Tessa took the backs.

"Okay everybody buckle up, this is will be a rough ride," as he started the ignition and floored the gas, and drove towards the exit.

"By the way Tessa how did you know how to hold a gun?" said Whitclaw as he rolled over the corpse's of dead creeplings and ninjas.

"I was the part of the military once but decided to leave and have an ordinary life of my own," said Tessa.

"And what about you Mayor Briggs," said Whitclaw as he almost reached the exit.

Callie Briggs just smilled and said, "Like I told you before, I learn a thing or two from escaping from any evil criminal that captured me."

"And using an armament would be a number two," said Whitclaw with a grin.

"Pretty much," said Callie as she looked at the main exit. She then saw in surprised that some of Dark Kats remaining forces were blocking the Main Exit.

"Okay everybody, hold onto your seatbelts, this will be a rough and _bumpy_ ride," said Whitclaw as he increased the speed of his vehicle.

Within a few seconds the ninjas and creeplings realized in shocked horror that it was not stopping. The small group of creeplings charged at it, but due to vehicle's huge size and weight at high velocity speeds they were smacked instantly on the huge windshield.

"I don't like bugs on my wind shield," said Whitclaw angrily as he turned on his huge windshield wipers that knocked off all of the creeplings from the windshield.

The Ninjas were horrified that they shot their pistols at the hummer truck, but to their surprise a shield protecting the huge vehicle deflected the shots.

"Good thing I activated the shields on time," said Whitclaw as he released his finger from a button he pressed to activate the shields that was under the radio compartment.

Ninjas tried to run away but within a few seconds they were either crushed under the huge tires or been hit and sent flying into the air.

"Now that is what I called road kill," said Callie as she looked at the long line of bodies that were lying fully faced down on the ground that she sees on rear view mirror.

Whitclaw then shifted gears and floored the gas pedal and were now going at high speeds once more.

"Let's get even Dark Kat," he growled to himself as beeline towards Dark Kats Ship.


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise with a Bang

_**June 1, 1998**_

_**11:30 AM**_

_**In the Receptionist Area…**_

"Keep firing men," said Commander Feral as he and the rest of his men were shooting a wall of the remaining creeplings and ninjas that are firing back and attacking to shield their Lord.

Across from the receptionist area the SWAT Kats were also firing with all they got at Dark Kat while hiding behind a huge mound of rubble for protection.

"It happened so fast, and SWAT Kats should be blamed for this since they are the ones that destroyed the opportunity of taking Dark Kat down…

_**A few minutes ago…**_

"_Move it men," said Commander Feral as he and the rest of his personal were at the bottom of the stairs. The entire group got out and went to the receptionist's area to see what has happened._

_Then Commander Feral stopped his men as he sees something that he hates more than the SWAT Kats._

_Dark Kat then turned around as saw which he dislikes. _

"_Dark Kat," Commander Feral growled as he stared at the faced he swore to defeat with anger and hatred that is coming from his eyes. _

"_Commander Feral," said Dark Kat in icy tone as he fully faced him. "I'm not in a mood for introductions in this current situation."_

"_And you know what I want from you that you stole from this facility," said Commander Feral as he pointed at the large silver suitcase that Dark Kat is holding._

"_But you know what happens next"_

_With that his creeplings and ninjas walked forward and stand in front of Dark Kat and protecting him with charged pistols and razor sharp claws. _

"_Commander," said on of the Enforcers as he and the rest of the team decided to protect their leader as well, but Commander Feral took out both of his hands and stopped them._

"_I'm not risking your lives for the sake of me," he said sternly,_

"_How valiant of you, that would just make things a lot more easier," said Dark Kat as his creeplings were prepared to launch on the Commander with sharp claws while the ninjas aimed their pistols and weapons at the Commander._

"_I don't think so," as Officer Watt decided to ignore Commander Feral's order and went in front of him, as well as several Enforcers._

"_What is the meaning of this, I order you to stay put," said Commander Feral now growing more agitated of his Enforcers disobeying orders._

_But then a blast of a missile was heard from behind Dark Kat. Dark Kat turned around and saw the SWAT Kats fired several missiles at his minions and were coming through the door he that he came from._

"_The SWAT Kats, what are you doing hear," said Commander Feral sternly._

"_Same business as usual Feral, trying to stop a villain from dominating the city," said T-Bone, as he tries to make a joke out from it, but in the end he received a death-glare from the Commander._

"_Not you imbeciles again," said Dark Kat sternly as he fired his laser rifle at them._

_T-Bone and his partner Razor jumped near a pile of rubble as they continued to fire. _

_Then all of the sudden hell breaks loss when both Dark Kats minions and Commanders Enforcers started firing._

"_Take cover," Commander Feral ordered as he and the rest of his men hid behind what was ever near to them for cover fire._

_**Right Now…**_

"Sir, Dark Kat is getting away," said one of his Enforcers as Dark Kat has started running while the rest of his minions were still giving cover fire for him to escape.

With Dark Kats minions in their way, Commander Feral noticed there won't be enough time to catch him.

He takes out his Radio Transmission Device and changed the channel to Felina's radio signal. Out from the many loud blasts and explosions from the shooting that is taking place Commander Feral shout out loud, "Felina, what's with the hold up, have you stopped or even destroyed Dark Kat's ship yet?"

From the cockpit Felina wince from the shouting from his Uncle and responded back, "No Uncle, we only destroyed the shields and some of the major weapons on Dark Kats ship, but we have not disabled his main thrusters yet since they are been heavily shield by Dark Kats minions."

Commander Feral didn't like this news at all, he would lose his attempt on taking down Dark Kat, then shouted back "Take down the minions and destroy the engines as ASAP, we cannot afford to lose Dark Kat, losing him is not an option."

"Roger that," respond Felina.

When she decided to fly around and try another attempt on hitting the Dark Kats main thrusters on a few rockets she have left in her bomb compartment. Before she press the trigger she heard a beeping noise on her radar and noticed an object that was moving across her screen fast. She looked outside and was shocked to noticed a white hummer passing the through the tanks and Enforcers. She then soon realized that it was speeding towards Dark Kats ship.

She thought to herself, "What on earth…"

**Inside the Speeding Hummer… **

"Why are you driving so fast, " Callie said in confusion while trying to hold on to her seat because they were going over 200 kilometers an hour.

Even though they were driving through a war zone between the Enforcers and Dark Kats Forces firing each other with laser beams and bullets, the Force Field Shield Gadget that was emplaced in the vehicle had many of the dangerous projectiles bouncing off from the shield harmlessly.

"Thank god for the shield, or else we would have been cooked," said Tessa, as she looked outside and see the projectiles reflecting off from the shield.

Whitclaw looked outside and noticed that Dark Kats ship landed on the parking lot with all the vehicles crushed under the landing gear.

"_Thank God for underground parking,"_ he thought.

He looked to the right and noticed the main entrance to the Enforcer Research Facility and emerging out from it was Dark Kat himself, holding his prototype engine.

With a surge of anger he floored the gas pedal and steer more to the left so it would be heading towards Dark Kat.

"What are you doing," said Tessa with growing fear in her voice.

Then looked at Tessa's with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry we're going to slow down because of a certain "speed bump" in our way," said Whitclaw.

"Oh dear, oh my," said Miss. Briggs as she realized what Whitclaw was about to do.

"Your kidding right?" said Tessa with full of shock and horror on what Whitclaw is doing.

"VWhat on earth is going on?" said Manx who was confused on what Whitclaw was attempting to do.

Both Callie and Tessa stared at Mayor Manx in shock for not realizing that the Mayor doesn't even know what Whitcalw is doing. Then Callie said, "Just hold onto something for now Mayor because this going to be bumpy ride."


End file.
